Tűz és víz
by Gwynda
Summary: Első sorban SasuNaru központú. Van benne némi KakashixSakiosaját karakteris.
1. Chapter 1

Tűz és víz

1.rész:

Keserű fájdalom

"Miért nem szeret senki? Miért néznek úgy rám mint aki fertőző beteg? Nem értem az embereket. Egyáltalán nem ártottam nekik semmivel, s nem én tehetek róla hogy belém zárták el a Kyuubit. Nem akarok egyedül maradni."-gondolta egy szőke fiú, miközben a faluját körbe vevő erdőben sétált. Senki nem vette észre távozását vagy talán mégis, de még őt sem érdekelte hová megy a szőke fiú. Naruto keserűen gondolt arra hogy eddigi életében szinte senki nem állt mellette csak Iruka sensei, de most még neki sem volt ideje a szőke fiúra. A fiú kék szemeivel bánatosan tekintett az őt körül vevő erdő zöld fáira, majd egy kellemes kis tisztáson letelepedett s tekintete a távolba révedt. Kék szemei fájdalmasan csukódtak be, miközben néhány könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán s egyre több követte az elsőket. Könnyei megállíthatatlanul csorogtak végig az arcán, s lassan eldőlt a bársonyos füvön. Testét zokogás rázta, s végül a sírástól kimerülten merült álomba. A lelke mélyén gyászolt, gyászolta nem létező családját és minden magányosan töltött évét. Időközben egyik csapat társa a keresésére indult miután sikerült leráznia magáról egyetlen női csapat társát, aki kissé sértődötten hagyta magára az Uchiha fiút. A fekete hajú fiú dühösen ugrált fáról-fára, hogy megtalálja szőke társát aki sejtése szerint valahol az erdőben volt. Sasuke átérezte Naruto helyzetét, s most próbálta megtalálni őt hogy ha kell erőszakkal is visszavigye a faluba. A fekete hajú fiú órákon keresztül kereste szőke társát, s egyre rosszabb érzése támadt ami miatt megszaporázta lépteit. A rossz érzés lassan szorítóvá vált a mellkasában, s egyre jobban féltette a szőke fiút. "Csak ne legyen semmi baja míg megtalálom. Remélem jól van."-gondolta kétségbe esve, s egyre gyorsuló tempóval kereste kék szemű társát. Már kezdett esteledni, mire megtalálta a szinte teljesen kihűlt fiút, mivel az eső is elkezdett esni néhány órával korábban. Sasuke érezte amint vizes ruhái a testéhez tapadnak, de most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte saját állapota inkább a szőke fiúért aggódott aki már jó ideje feküdhetett a földön. A fekete hajú fiú szíve hirtelen a torkába ugrott, ahogy földön fekvő társát nézte, s torka egyre jobban elszorult miközben próbált életjeleket keresni rajta. Óvatosan felemelte Narutot és visszaszáguldott vele a faluba, majd ott saját lakása felé vette az irányt. Amint elérte lakását gyorsan bement terhével a nappalijába, s miután lerakta gyorsan bezárta az ajtaját; majd elindult egy forró fürdőt készíteni maguknak. Néhány perccel később visszatért a kanapéján fekvő szőke fiúhoz, s ismét az ölébe vette majd besétált vele a fürdő szobába. Gyorsan levette nedves ruháit majd társáról is lefejtette a nedves darabokat, s óvatosan belemerült a kellemesen meleg vízbe a szőke fiúval együtt. Érezte amint testét átjárja a kellemes meleg, s közben feszülten figyelte az ölében lévő szőke társát akit még mindig rázott a hideg és a lassan visszatérő zokogás. Sasuke szorosan magához ölelte társa rázkódó testét, s aggódva figyelte a fiú minden mozdulatát és lélegzet vételét. Óráknak tűnő másodpercek teltek el mire a szőke fiú tagjai kezdtek ismét megtelni élettel, mire fekete hajú társa megkönnyebbülten fújta ki az eddig a tüdejében tartott levegőt. Kezeivel megnyugtatóan kezdte el simogatni társát aki még mindig szipogott és hüppögött a visszatartott sírástól. Egy idő után érezte ahogy a szőke fiú reszketése alább hagy és szinte fuldokló módjára kapaszkodik kezeibe, miközben ujjaival elmélyülten játszadozott a mellkasán. Naruto lassan megfordult és Sasuke nyakába kapaszkodva szorosan hozzá bújt csapat társa kellemesen meleg testéhez, miközben könnyei ismét eleredtek. A fekete hajú fiú viszonozta társa ölelését, s kezei automatikusan simogatták a szőke hajú fiú hátát. Úgy tíz perc múlva Naruto végre megnyugodott, de időközben a kádban lévő meleg víz már majdnem teljesen elhűlt. A fekete hajú fiú kevés lelkesedéssel mozdult meg, s magával húzta szőke társát is aki még mindig erősen kapaszkodott belé. Sasuke óvatosan kilépett a kádból Narutoval együtt és maguk köré tekert egy törölközőt, majd a szobájába vezette a még mindig belé kapaszkodó szőkeséget.

-Naruto kérlek engedj el egy kicsit.-súgta a szőke fülébe Sasuke

-Nem akarok egyedül maradni.-motyogta Naruto

-Nem megyek sehova, baka csak szeretnék megtörölközni.-felelte kicsit ingerülten a fekete hajú fiú

-Nekem így is jó csak ne hagyj egyedül.-válaszolta nyugtalanul a szőke fiú

Sasuke lemondóan felsóhajtott és enyhén nedves bőrrel bújt be az ágyába Narutoval együtt, aki még mindig fuldokló módjára kapaszkodott belé. Amint lefeküdtek a fekete hajú fiú óvatosan lefejtette magáról szőke társának karjait, majd egy lágy csókot lehelt annak ajkaira. A kék szemű fiú ajkai maguktól megnyíltak a lágy érintésre és vágyakozva viszonozta a játékos csókokat, amit társa halk sóhajokkal jutalmazott. Nyelveik csatája egyre jobban feltüzelte mindkettejük testét, s kezeik követték nyelveik játékát miközben a másik testét cirógatták. Ujjaik szenvedélyesen cirógatták a másik testét, miközben ajkaik csak egy-egy pillanatra váltak el egymástól hogy levegőt kapjanak. A fekete hajú fiú ujjai lassan rátaláltak szőke társa bejáratára, s óvatosan izgatni kezdte azt miközben ajkai levándoroltak a szőkeség nyakára. Sasuke egyre lejjebb csókolta a szőke fiú testét, miközben egyik ujjával a fiúba hatolt aki egy pillanatra megmerevedett a rátörő fájdalomtól. Néhány percig eltartott amíg megszokta, s utána a fekete hajú fiú lassan mozgatni kezdte a szőkében az ujját. Csókjaik egyre követelőzőbbek lettek, s Naruto egyre jobban vonaglott az Uchiha fiú alatt, akit ez egyre jobban tűzbe hozott. Testük lassan egyesült, s szenvedélyük felrepítette őket a felhők közé. Nem érezték az idő múlását, s órákkal de az is lehet hogy csak percekkel később kimerülten hanyatlottak egymás mellé. Sasuke óvatosan kicsúszott Narutoból, majd elalvás előtt még egy csókot adott a szőke fiúnak s tudatát elnyelte a megnyugtató álom. Naruto még egy darabig figyelte a fekete hajú fiút, majd lassan az ő szemei is lecsukódtak s csatlakozott társához az álmok birodalmába. Másnap reggel Sasuke ébredt fel elsőnek, s egy apró csókkal próbálta felébreszteni a mellette alvó Narutot. Próbálkozása eredménytelen volt ezért enyhén megrázta a szőke fiút, de még mindig nem történt semmi. A fekete hajú fiú társa mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, s szemei döbbenten kerekedtek el.

-Naruto ne csináld ezt ez nem valami jó vicc.-mondta kétségbe esve, de választ nem kapott-Hallod dobe? Kelj fel! Ne csináld ezt velem! Ne hagyj itt!-motyogta könnyeivel küszködve

Még jó darabig próbálta felébreszteni a szőke fiút, de miután semmi eredményt nem ért el könnyei lassan kibuggyantak fekete szemeiből. Naruto mellkasára dőlve rázta a zokogás, s teljesen elvesztette idő érzékét is. Órákkal később Kakashi talált rá a két fiúra, miután nem jelentek meg a megbeszélt helyen. A jounin nem értette miért késik a két fiú, s mikor belépett a fekete hajú fiú házába füleit egyből megütötte a halk zokogás hangja, ami a szobából hallatszódott. Belépve a szobába meglepő látvány fogadta Sasuke Naruto mellkasára borulva sírt, s észre se vette a belépőt.

-Sasuke! Minden rendben?-kérdezte aggódva az ezüst hajú férfi

-Ka-kakashi sensei Naruto...-dadogta Sasuke sírástól rekedt hangon

-Mi van Narutoval Sasuke?-kérdezte rosszat sejtve a jounin

-Meg-meghalt.-válaszolta elcsukló hangon az Uchiha fiú

-Mi történt?-tette fel újabb kérdését a férfi

-Tegnap délután találtam rá egy tisztáson, s teljesen át volt fázva.-motyogta újabb sírógörccsel küszködve a fekete fiú

Mestere óvatosan a zokogó fiúhoz sétált s megpróbálta lefejteni őt a szőke fiúról kevés sikerrel. Kakashi sejtette hogy Sasuke nem mindent mondott el neki, de ez most egy cseppet sem érdekelte s arra törekedett hogy megnyugtassa az ismét zokogó Uchiha fiút. A jouninnak nagy nehezen sikerült valamelyest megnyugtatnia a fekete fiút, majd lassan kivitte a fürdő szobába ahol Sasuke beült egy kád langyos vízbe miközben könnyei ismét eleredtek. Eközben Kakashi gyorsan felöltöztette Naruto testét, majd Pakkunt megidézve üzenetet küldött a Hokagénak. Az üzenet kézhez kapása után néhány perccel a Hokage már Sasuke házában volt, s fájón állapította meg a szőke fiú halálát. Két nap múlva megtartották a temetést, ahol mindenki részt vett aki kedvelte Narutot. Sasuke sokáig állt a sírjánál gondolataiba mélyedve, miközben könnyei hangtalanul folytak végig sápadt arcán. A fekete hajú fiú ha lehet még zárkózottabb lett Naruto halála után, s senkivel nem volt hajlandó beszélni s enni is alig evett valamit. Senki nem tudta hogy miért változott meg ennyire az Uchiha fiú, hisz a faluban mindenki tudta hogy Narutoval riválisok voltak és egyáltalán nem kedvelték a másikat; ami persze csak a látszat volt. Már több mint egy év telt el azóta hogy Kakashi rátalált Sasukéra és Narutora az Uchiha fiú házában, s eljött az ideje hogy a Team 7-ben ismét négyen legyenek. Sakura és Sasuke a régi helyükön várták mesterüket aki szokásához híven ismét késett, s jó fél órával a megbeszélt idő után ért oda.

-Késett sensei!-mondta vádlón Sakura

-Tudjátok eltévedtem az élet ösvényein.-kezdte a kifogást a jounin

-Hazug!-vágott közbe a kunoichi

-Na félre a tréfával gyerekek. Nem véletlenül késtem ugyanis a csapat bővülni fog egy új taggal, akit a Hokage nevezett ki hozzánk.-mondta nyugodtan Kakashi

-Ki lesz az?-kérdezte izgatottan Sakura

-A neve Takeda Adachi és nem rég tért vissza Konohába.-válaszolta a jounin, mire az említett megjelent az oldalán

Sasuke szemei elkerekedtek az új csapattárs láttán, s feléledt benne a remény hogy Naruto talán mégsem halt meg egy évvel ezelőtt. Ahogy elnézte a fiút rengeteg hasonlóságot fedezett fel köztük, de csalódottan állapította meg hogy nem az akit szeretett volna látni. Takedának fél hosszú szőke haja és kék szeme volt, de a hasonlósága Narutoval itt véget is ért mivel az arcán nem voltak láthatók a bajszok. Kakashi nyugodtan figyelte csapata reakcióit, s figyelmét nem kerülte el a Sasuke szemeiben felcsillanó remény apró szikrája. Kicsit sajnálta a fekete hajú fiút, de a jounin remélte hogy az új fiú képes lesz felrázni az Uchihát melankolikus állapotából. Arra viszont még Kakashi sem számított hogy a két fiú messze el fogja kerülni egymást vagy ha még is szóba állnak a másikkal egyből vitázni fognak.

-Kakashi sensei tulajdonképpen miért hozzánk rakták be Takeda-kunt?-kérdezte pirulva Sakura

-Ennek több oka is van Sakura. Az egyik az hogy holnap egy A osztályú küldetésre megyünk és szükségünk van még egy emberre. A másik ok hamarosan neked is világossá válik.-válaszolta a jounin

-Tessék? Azt mondta sensei hogy egy A osztályú küldetést kaptunk?-kérdezte hitetlenkedve Sakura

-Igen Sakura. Holnap reggel indulunk.-mondta a jounin

Míg a kunoichi és a jounin beszélgetett, addig Sasuke és Takeda gyilkos pillantásokat váltott egymással jobban mondva csak az Uchiha fiú vetett gyilkos pillantásokat a szőke fiúra. Mire társaik észbe kaptak a két fiú egymásnak rontott és szinte szemmel láthatatlan gyorsasággal rontottak a másiknak. A jouninnak épp sikerült megakadályoznia hogy teletűzdeljék egymást kunai késekkel és shurikenekkel.

-Fiúk nyugalom nem kellene egyből végezni a másikkal.-próbálta nyugtatni őket a jounin

-Ch minek kellett nekünk ez a fickó!-morogta Sasuke majd elment

-Ne légy ennyire elszállva magadtól.-mondta Takeda

-Ki vagy te hogy megkérdőjelezd a viselkedésem!?-kérdezte az Uchiha fiú visszafordulva

Takeda már nem válaszolt a fekete hajú fiúnak, hanem elfordulva tőle az ellenkező irányba indult el.

-Várj Takeda-kun! Veled mehetek?-kérdezte pirulva a kunoichi

-Ne haragudj Sakura, de most szeretnék kicsit egyedül lenni hogy nyugodtan felkészülhessek a küldetésre.-válaszolta elutasítóan a szőke fiú

Takeda meg se várta a lány válaszát, hanem gyors léptekkel maga mögött hagyta az éppen megszólalni akaró Sakurát. A rózsaszín hajú lány meglepetten tátogott a távozó fiút figyelve, s ez nem kerülte el Kakashi figyelmét sem. A jounin nem szólt semmit csak kíváncsian nézett a távolodó Takeda után, aki néhány pillanat múlva eltűnt a szemük elől.

-Sensei maga szerint elfogadják egymást Sasukéval?-kérdezte kíváncsian a kunoichi

-Nem tudom Sakura, de remélem végre Sasuke is visszatér az életbe.-válaszolta elgondolkodva a jounin

-Már most úgy viselkednek egymással mint annak idején Narutoval.-sóhajtotta Sakura

-Ez már jó jel Sakura mivel így nem gondol mindig Narutora, s van ami felrázza a komorságából.-motyogta Kakashi

-Igen az elmúlt évben nagyon maga alatt volt Naruto halála miatt, de nem tudom hogy miért mivel utálták egymást.-tette hozzá elgondolkodva a kunoichi

Kakashi csak sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott a maszkja alatt, majd egy hangos pukkanással eltűnt a lány szeme elől. Sakura sóhajtva ment haza hogy összeszedje a küldetéshez szükséges dolgokat, majd visszament a csapat találkozó helyére ahol még csak ő volt ott. Takeda egy nem túl messzi tisztás egyik fájának ágán foglalt helyet, s kék szemeit lehunyva elmerült emlékeiben miközben néhány néma könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán. Kék szemei hirtelen kipattantak, s egy gyors mozdulattal letörölte könnyeit majd egy kunaijal a kezében körbe nézett. A nála lévő kunait az egyik közeli fa lombja közé dobta, s néhány pillanattal később farkas szemet nézett Kakashival.

-Nem hallotta még sensei, hogy a lopakodás akár halálos is lehet?-kérdezte nyugodtan Takeda

-Nem hittem volna hogy észre veszel Takeda.-válaszolta nyugodtan Kakashi

-Mióta figyel Kakashi sensei?-kérdezte ismét a szőke fiú

-Nem rég óta még igazán elhelyezkedni sem volt időm.-válaszolta a tarkóját vakarva a jounin

-Mit akar tudni, mert gondolom nem a küldetést akarja megbeszélni velem.-mondta elgondolkodva Takeda

-Ebben igazad van Takeda, de kíváncsi lennék rá miért pont téged adott mellénk a Hokage. Mert ahogy észre vettem Sasuke pillantásából nagyon emlékezteted őt a volt csapat társára.-válaszolta Kakashi

-Ezt inkább magától a Hokagétól kellene megkérdeznie, ami pedig a volt csapat társat illeti én egyáltalán nem ismertem és a kinézetemről meg nem tehetek ha hasonlítok arra a személyre.-felelte nyugodtan a szőke fiú

-Hm mond csak Takeda mióta vagy távol Konohától?-kérdezte a jounin

-Több éve.-válaszolta kicsit ködösítve Takeda

-Pontosan mennyi ideje?-kérdezte ismét Kakashi

-Miért érdekli ez magát? Egyébként már jó egy éve nem jártam Konohában.-válaszolta megadóan a kék szemű fiú

Kakashi szeme elkerekedett s gondolataiba mélyedve figyelte a szőke fiút, majd ismét megpróbálta kideríteni a fiú valódi személy azonosságát. Takeda érezte hogy a szürke hajú jounin átlát rajta, s tudta hogy most majd fel kell fednie magát előtte, ami egy cseppet sem boldogította.

-Szóval Takeda, véletlenül sem ismerted Narutot igaz?-kérdezte kíváncsian Kakashi

-Nem talán kellett volna?-kérdezett vissza a szőke fiú

-Hát ami azt illeti szerintem igen, mivel te majdnem hogy pontos mása vagy neki leszámítva azt hogy Naruto arcának két oldalán bajusz csíkok voltak.-felelte a jounin

-Ez csak véletlen lehet.-válaszolta nyugodtan Takeda, bár gyomra összezsugorodott

-Nem hiszem. Mellesleg most úgy nézel ki mint Yondaime Konoha negyedik Hokagéja, s egyedül csak Naruto hasonlított valamelyest a negyedikre.-vitte be a kegyelem döfést Kakashi

-Mire akar kilyukadni Kakashi?-kérdezte enyhe idegességgel a hangjában a szőke fiú

-Á csak arra hogy te és Naruto egy és ugyanaz a személy vagytok.-mondta elégedetten Kakashi

Takeda szóhoz se jutott a jounin okfejtése után, de be kellett látnia hogy igaza van. Azért remélte hogy az ezüst hajú férfi nem árulja el titkát a csapat többi tagjának, s nyugodtan bár enyhén remegő hanggal szólalt meg újra.

-Ha lehet ez még egy darabig maradjon köztünk, hogy én és Naruto egy azon személyek vagyunk.-kérte a szőke fiú

-Rendben van, de ne húzd sokáig az időt mert Sasuke így is maga alatt van mióta azt hitte meghaltál.-mondta a jounin

-Rendben Kakashi sensei. Majd megpróbálok vele beszélni, de higgye el nekem sem volt könnyű az elmúlt év.-válaszolta Takeda

-Elhiszem, de mégis hol voltál az elmúlt évben?-kérdezte Kakashi

-Egy olyan helyen ahova nem fogok visszamenni, de kénytelen voltam magam mögött hagyni Konohát és más személyként visszatérni, mert mindenki csak egy szörnyet látott bennem.-suttogta a fiú

Eközben egy közeli bokorban egy rózsaszín hajú lány figyelte a két fél beszélgetését, s a hallott információk miatt most sokkosan nézett maga elé. Annyira lefoglalták gondolatai hogy nem vette észre a nem messze álló Sasukét, aki kifejezéstelen szemekkel bámulta a szőke fiút. A fa ágai közt beszélgetők lassan leugrottak eddigi rejtek helyükről, s szembe találták magukat a sokkos állapotban lévő Sasukéval és a bokorban lapuló Sakurával.

-Mennyit hallottál a beszélgetésünkből?-kérdezte nyugalmat erőltetve magára a szőke fiú

-Is-ismered Narutot?-kérdezte elcsukló hangon a fekete hajú fiú, mire szőke társa megkönnyebbült

-Nem csak hallottam róla.-füllentette Takeda, mire Kakashi elvigyorodott a maszkja alatt

-Értem.-motyogta letörten az Uchiha fiú, majd elsétált

-Most miért hazudtatok neki?-kérdezte dühösen Sakura, aki időközben kimászott rejtekéből

-Ez nem tartozik rád Sakura. S egyébként is milyen jogon hallgatóztál?-kérdezte fenyegetően Takeda

-Csak véletlenül jártam erre és hallottam ahogy Kakashival Narutoról beszéltek. Miért hazudtál nekünk Naruto miért hagytad hogy mindenki halottnak higgyen?-kérdezte könnyezve Sakura

-Sakura kérlek hallgass meg. Nem volt más választásom. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni senkinek, de el kellett tűnnöm egy időre hogy nyugodtan átgondolhassak mindent.-válaszolta meggyötört hangon a szőke fiú

-De mégis miért csináltad ezt?-kérdezte sírva a kunoichi

-Sakura már mondtam hogy nem volt más választásom.-válaszolta elkeseredve Takeda

-Jól van gyerekek ideje pihenni hogy holnap reggel frissen induljunk a küldetésre.-szakította félbe a beszélgetést Kakashi

Mindannyian elindultak az otthonuk felé, miközben Takeda lelki szemei előtt megjelent utolsó éjszakája Konohában. "Sasuke nagyon sajnálom hogy megbántottalak, de muszáj volt elmennem. De az együtt töltött éjszakánkat nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, s most is szívesen veled lennék de még nem lehet. Nagyon fáj hogy be kellett csapnom azt aki mindennél fontosabb volt nekem még annak ellenére is hogy főleg rivalizáltunk, de most visszajöttem és helyre hozom a hibám."-gondolta szomorkásan, miközben belépett egykori lakása ajtaján. Amint belépett bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd lefürdött és végig nyúlt egykori ágyán, de szemére nem jött álom. Egész éjjel fent volt, s nyugodtan összepakolt a másnapi küldetésre és az éjszaka további részében a múlt emlékein töprengett. Másnap reggel ő volt az első aki a 7-es csapat találkozó helyén volt, s közben még mindig az emlékeit idézte fel. Közel tíz percig élvezhette a nyugalmat és a csendet, mikor megérkeztek csapat társai is. Kakashi szokásához híven ismét csak késett, s mint mindig most is valami idétlen kifogással jött tanítványainak. A szokásos kirohanások után útra keltek hogy véghez vigyék küldetésüket, ami a Rejtet vízesés falujába szólította őket. Lassan elindultak úti céljuk felé, s közben egy szót sem szóltak a másikhoz igaz Sakura néhányszor szólása nyitotta a száját, de rögtön be is csukta azt.

Folytatás következik...


	2. Chapter 2

2.rész:

Megtalált boldogság

A kunoichi végig azon töprengett hogy miként kellene elmondania Sasukénak amit megtudott, de ahogy oldalra pillantott szőke csapattársára egyből elvetette az ötletet hisz a fiú arca teljesen komor és kifejezéstelen volt. Már lassan sötétedett mikor Kakashi úgy döntött hogy ideje megállni és letáborozni, hisz ha az aznapi tempóval haladnak akkor talán két napon belül elérik úti céljukat. A csapat csendben és gyorsan felállította a sátrakat, majd Takeda elindult tűzi fáért, s a nyomában ott volt Sakura is, aki nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát.

-Miért nem mondod már meg Sasukénak hogy te vagy Naruto?-kérdezte idegesen a kunoichi

-Már mondtam neked Sakura, hogy még egy darabig nem akarom hogy bárki más tudjon róla világos?-kérdezett vissza dühösen a szőke fiú

-Miért? Mond miért akarod hogy szenvedjenek azok akik fontosak a számodra?-kérdezte ismét a lány

-Nem akarom hogy szenvedjenek, de jobb ha még egy ideig nem tudnak arról hogy élek. Lehet nem tűnt fel neked, de a Kyuubi még mindig bennem van és az Akatsuki is keres még. Bár ha jól tudom ők is úgy tudják hogy meghaltam, de ebben nem lehetek biztos.-válaszolta hidegen a szőke fiú

-Ezt mind az Akatsuki miatt csináltad? Vagy van más is amit elhallgattál előlünk?-kérdezte a rózsaszín hajú lány

-Nem csak azért csináltam mert ők a nyomomban voltak, hanem más személyes okok miatt is amiről nem akarok beszélni.-zárta le a témát a kék szemű fiú, s visszaindult a táborba

Takeda és Sakura egy nagyadag tüzelővel tértek vissza társaikhoz, s a néhány perces nyugodt csendet ismét a kunoichi törte meg.

-Ugyan már Naruto miért nem akarod elmondani miért hagytál itt minket?-kérdezte újból a lány, amire Sasuke is felkapta a fejét

-Ezt már elmagyaráztam neked Sakura és a nevem nem Naruto hanem Takeda.-válaszolta dühösen a szőke fiú és elhagyta a tábort

A kunoichi már indult volna a szőke fiú után, ha Kakashi meg nem állítja és arrébb nem vonja a dermedten előre meredő Sasukétól; aki azt a pontot nézte kitartóan ahol a szőke fiú eltűnt.

-Ezt most miért csináltad Sakura?-kérdezte a jounin

-Csak szerettem volna ha Sasuke is tudja hogy Naruto él és itt van mellette.-válaszolta egyszerűen a lány

-Ezt nem neked kell eldöntened Sakura. Majd ha eljön az ideje akkor Naruto illetve most még Takeda felfedi a titkát, de ne sürgesd mert a végén mindent elrontasz.-mondta Kakashi, majd Sasukét kezdte figyelni

Sakura szóhoz se jutott Kakashi kioktatása után, s ismét csak tátogni tudott megdöbbenésében. Közben Takeda is elérkezettnek látta az időt hogy visszatérjen a táborba, bár fogalma sem volt arról hogy magyarázza meg Sasukénak a dolgot ha rákérdez. Mire visszaért már mindenki a saját sátrában volt kivéve Kakashit, aki vállalta az első őrséget. A szőke fiú leült az ezüst hajú jounin mellé, s némán bámult a halkan ropogó tűz lángjaiba.

-Visszaértél Takeda?-kérdezte Kakashi felnézve könyvéből

-Igen. Mit szólt Sasuke amikor megtudta?-kérdezte szomorkás hangon a szőke fiú

-Nem jött rá, mert még időben sikerült megállítanom Sakurát.-válaszolta a jounin

-Értem és köszönöm sensei. Ha maga nincs akkor már rég lebuktam volna, pedig még nem jött el az ideje hogy megtudja az igazságot.-mondta enyhe keserűséggel a hangjában Takeda

-Miért is Naruto?-kérdezte Kakashi a fiú régi nevét használva

-Még nem lehet. Ígérem ha vége ennek a küldetésnek mindent elmondok és a Hokagénak is a tudtára adom, hogy Takeda és Naruto egy és ugyan az a személy vagyis én.-mondta nyugodtan a fiú

-Rendben van tégy belátásod szerint, de ha segítségre van szükséged csak szólj.-mondta a jounin, miközben kezét a szőke fiú vállára tette

-Köszönöm sensei.-motyogta Takeda és felállt hogy aludni térjen

Néhány lépés után megtorpant és elkerekedő szemekkel nézett az éppen akkor előlépő Sasukéra és Sakurára. A kunoichi vidáman mosolyogva nézett a szőke fiú döbbent szemeibe, míg mellette álló fekete társa megdermedt az információktól. Takeda kék szemeit Sasuke fekete tekintetébe fúrta, s néhány perces szemkontaktus után lehajtotta fejét, majd kimért léptekkel elindult az erdő felé. Még mielőtt eltűnhetett volna az erdőben Kakashi megállította és a karjánál fogva tartotta vissza a szőke fiút, majd nyugodtan a kunoichi felé fordult.

-Sakura kérlek gyere velem.-mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a jounin

-De miért sensei?-kérdezte értetlenül a lány

-Azt hiszem elég galibát csináltál már eddig is. Tehát gyere és nézzünk körül míg a fiúk megbeszélik a dolgokat.-válaszolta Kakashi

Sakura szó nélkül követte a copy ninját az erdőbe, míg Sasuke és Takeda még mindig ugyanott álltak ahogy magukra hagyták őket. Percekig néma csönd honolt közöttük majd Sasuke dühösen megindult a neki háttal álló szőke fiú felé, aki nyugodtan állva várta fekete hajú társa tetteit. Az Uchiha fiú teljes erejéből felpofozta szőke társát, mire az elvesztve egyensúlyát elterült a fűben ezt kihasználva Sasuke egy könnyed mozdulattal felé került; s szikrázó szemekkel nézett a nyugodt kék szemekbe.

-Miért csináltad ezt velem? Miért hagytál itt?-kérdezte dühtől szikrázó hangon a fekete hajú fiú

-Nem volt más választásom, mint eljátszani a saját halálom.-válaszolta megtört hangon a szőke fiú

-Ne gyere nekem ezzel a süket dumával! Mindig van más választásod!-kiabálta Sasuke

-Nem nem mindig. Van hogy meg kell bántsd azt aki fontos neked, hogy megvédd .-suttogta Naruto

-Miért? Mégis miért volt ez jó neked?-kérdezte ismét Sasuke már egy kicsit nyugodtabban

-Nem volt jó! Tudod milyen nehéz volt magam mögött hagyni az otthonom? Van fogalmad arról milyen nehéz volt meghoznom azt a döntést hogy magam mögött hagyok mindent?-kérdezte színtelen hangon a szőkeség

-Akkor mégis miért csináltad?-kérdezte ismét a fekete fiú

-Nem akartam, hogy mindenki csak egy démont vagy szörnyet lásson bennem.-kezdte bizonytalanul-De más oka is volt. Nem igazán mertem a szemedbe nézni az után az éjszaka után, s végül az adta meg az utolsó lökést ahhoz hogy elmenjek.-tette hozzá Naruto

Sasuke döbbenten nézett az alatta fekvő szőke fiú kék szemeibe, s próbálta feldolgozni az imént hallottakat amik teljesen elkeserítették és leszállt foglyáról.

-Ha nem akartad akkor miért nem állítottál le?-kérdezte fásultan az Uchiha fiú

-Félre értettél Sasuke. Nem azt mondtam hogy én nem élveztem az együtt töltött éjszakánkat, hanem azt hogy az ébresztett rá arra hogy ha nem megyek el, akkor nem csak én leszek a célkeresztben hanem te is.-mondta kétségbe esve a szőkeség

-De legalább felkelthettél volna, hogy elbúcsúz dobe!-fakadt ki ismét Sasuke

-Ha megteszem akkor te megpróbálsz lebeszélni róla és én meg engedtem volna neked.-válaszolta nyugodtan Naruto

-Akkor mégis miért?-tette fel újból a kérdést a fekete hajú fiú

-Sok minden miatt. Az első ok az ahogy Konohában bántak velem. A második ok hogy nem akartam hogy mást is piszkáljanak miattam. A harmadik és egyben utolsó ok hogy szerettem volna mindent tisztázni magamban, mármint az érzéseimet és álmaimat.-válaszolta nyugodtan a szőke fiú

Az Uchiha fiú csak bólintott, de még nem igazán tudta hogy hihet-e a szőke fiúnak. Még sok kérdés kavargott a fejében, de ahogy szőke társára esett a pillantása mindet elvetette. Sasuke gondolatai lassan egyetlen téma köré rendeződtek ahogy Narutot figyelte, s egyre nehezebben tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek hogy ott helyben le ne teperje a szőke fiút. Végül önuralma teljesen cserben hagyta ahogy figyelte a szőkeség minden mozdulatát, s egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében teljesen társa mellé húzódott majd egy csókot lehelt a másik ajkaira. A szőke fiú kék szemei először elkerekedtek meglepettségében, majd ajka lassan kinyílt utat engedve társa nyelvének s egy csókban egyesültek ajkaik. Annyira elmerültek egymásban, hogy észre sem vették a közelükben kukkoló Kakashit és Sakurát. A kunoichi annyira megdöbbent az alatta lévő látványtól hogy szóhoz sem jutott, míg tanára szélesen elvigyorodott a maszkja alatt és mohón falta szemével az események alakulását, addig amíg a rózsaszín hajú lány könyökét nem érezte a bordái között.

-Ezt most miért csináltad Sakura?-kérdezte letörten a jounin

-Le kell állítanunk őket.-válaszolta enyhe hisztériával a hangjában a lány

-Nyugodj meg Sakura. Nem kell semmit sem csinálnunk velük, csak annyit hogy néhány órára magukra hagyjuk őket.-válaszolta Kakashi

-De hát Sasuke és Naruto...-kezdte volna a kunoichi, de tanára leállította

Kakashi egy könnyed mozdulattal elkapta a lány derekát és beljebb ugrált az erdőbe, hogy magára hagyják a turbékoló párocskát. Sakura hagyta hogy tanítója magával vigye egy távolabbi tisztásra, majd ott megállva a szürke hajú jounin kényelembe helyezte magát. A kunoichi nem igazán tudta elhinni hogy Sasuke és Naruto csókolózott, így kissé feszülten járkált fel-alá a tisztáson a látottakon töprengve. Eközben a táborban már teljesen felforrósodott a hangulat, s a két fiú már félmeztelenül feküdt a másik mellett. Kezeik folyamatosan cirógatták a másik testét, miközben ajkaik egy percre sem váltak el egymástól vagy ha mégis csak addig amíg levegőt vettek majd ismét egybeforrtak. Sasuke felemelte a fejét, s kérdőn nézett a csillogó kék szemekbe, mire Naruto válaszként visszahúzta magához a fekete hajú fiú fejét, s szenvedélyesen megcsókolta társa ajkait ezzel biztatva az Uchiha fiút a folytatásra. Gyorsan megszabadultak a felesleges ruhadaraboktól, s a tábor tűz fényénél folytatták egymás kényeztetését. Sasuke lassan levándorolt Naruto ajkairól annak nyakára ahol néhány percig elidőzött és lágyan kiszívta az ajkai alatt lévő testrészt, majd tovább vándorolva csókokkal halmozta el partnere mellkasát amíg el nem érte a szőke fiú alhasát; ahol megtorpant egy kicsit majd visszafelé vette útját a lágyan kinyílt ajkakhoz. A szőke fiú ajkait halk sóhajok és kéjes nyöszörgések hagyták el ahogy fekete hajú társa végig csókolta testét, s türelmetlen tekintettel nézett a vágytól izzó fekete szemekbe. Tekintetük percekre egybe kapcsolódott, majd Sasuke szakította meg a szemkontaktust azzal hogy egy újabb csókot lehelt szőke társa ajkaira, mire ő egy halk nyögéssel válaszolt. A fekete hajú fiú egyre nehezebben tudta féken tartani vágyát, így lassan megkereste partnere bejáratát és izgatni kezdte azt, majd egy gyors mozdulattal két ujjával belé hatolt. Naruto egy pillanatra összerezzent, de néhány pillanat múlva háta ívben megfeszült s erősen belemarkolt az Uchiha fiú vállába. Sasuke mikor már elég tágnak érezte szőke társát kihúzta ujjait, s saját merevségével hatolt belé, amely mindkettejükből hangos nyögést csalt elő. A fekete hajú fiú lassan elkezdett mozogni Narutoban, s mozdulatait halk szenvedélytől fűtött nyögések kísérték amelyek az ő ajkaira is sóhajokat csaltak. Mozgásuk egyre gyorsult, s sóhajaik egyre hangosabbak lettek míg szinte egyszerre el nem érték a gyönyör kapuját, ahonnan fáradtan zuhantak vissza a valóságba. Még jó darabig egymásba kapaszkodva pihegtek, majd Sasuke lassan kicsúszott szőke társából s mellé feküdt a kissé megviselt fűre. Észre sem vették hogy mikor aludt ki a tűz, s csak azt látták hogy az éjszaka csillagait lassan felváltotta a hajnali derengés. Nehezükre esett megmozdulni, de nem szerették volna ha valaki meztelenül talál rájuk így lassan felöltöztek, majd egy újabb csókot váltottak egymással mielőtt leültek volna a tűz hamvai mellé. A hajnali madárcsicsergést Naruto törte meg.

-Figyelj Sasuke! Jó lenne ha csak mi négyen tudnánk arról hogy nem haltam meg.-kérdte csendesen a szőke fiú

-Ez nem rajtam és Kakashi sensei-en fog múlni, ugye tudod? Mi ketten támogatunk amiben csak kell elvégre a te döntésed hogy mikor mondod el a többieknek hogy élsz.-válaszolta a fekete hajú fiú

-Köszönöm, hogy megértesz. Figyelj ha csak négyen vagyunk akkor szólíthattok Narutónak, de ha valaki van a közelünkben továbbra is Takeda leszek.-figyelmeztette Sasukét Naruto

-Rendben van kicsi rókám.-válaszolta az Uchiha fiú, majd egy újabb csókot lehelt a szőke ajkaira

A beszélgetést követően ismét csend telepedett rájuk, ami egyáltalán nem volt zavaró. Mindkét fiú a gondolataiba merült, ami főleg a másik fél körül forgott mikor halk mozgolódást hallottak a közelükből. Sasuke és Naruto egyből támadó állásba ugrott és feszülten figyelték a hang forrását, amikor is kilépett a fák közül a kissé álmos Sakura és a kíváncsi Kakashi.

-Helló fiúk! Remélem jól telt az éjszakátok.-köszöntötte őket egy nem látható mosoly kíséretében a jounin

-Semmi köze hozzá sensei. Inkább arról meséljen mi a küldetés feladata?-kérdezte Sasuke

-A Rejtet vízesés falujában elfogtak egy egykori Konohai ninját, aki sok titkot tud és őt kell visszavinnünk a faluba.-válaszolta Kakashi

-Ennyiért nem küldött volna engem a Hokage erre a küldetésre. Tehát ki az és mit kell még csinálnunk?-kérdezte Naruto nyugodtan

-Öhm Na... szóval Takeda az illetőt mindannyian ismeritek és a feladathoz még az is hozzá tartozik, hogy megszerezzük az összes feljegyzést amit róla készítettek.-válaszolta kitérően az ezüst hajú jounin

-Rendben van Kakshi sensei, ha nem mondja meg kit kell visszavinni akkor csinálhatja egyedül az egészet.-felelte fenyegetően a szőke fiú

-Az a személy akit vissza kell vinnünk Uchiha Itachi. Ja és Takeda mivel Anbu tag vagy így engedelmeskedned kell a Hokage parancsainak.-mondta Kakashi egy elégedett mosoly kíséretében, amit elrejtett a maszkja

-Egy null magának sensei.-motyogta az orra alatt Naruto

Kakashi ismét elmosolyodott a maszkja alatt, majd miután összeszedték a felszerelésüket gyors tempóban folytatták útjukat a Rejtet vízesés faluja felé. Egész nap úton voltak, s még enni sem álltak meg így már estére elérték a falu határát ahol egy gyors megbeszélés után mindannyian elindultak teljesíteni a saját feladatukat. Sasuke dolga volt megszerezni az összes feljegyzést amit a bátyjáról készítettek, s addig Takeda (Naruto) Itachit kereste és őt kellett megszöktetnie; míg Kakashi és Sakura eltereli a falusiak figyelmét a másik két fiú akciójáról.

Folytatás következik...


	3. Chapter 3

3.rész:

Sikeres akció és visszatérés Konohába

Takeda házról-házra ugrálva kereste azt a helyet ahol az idősebb Uchihát fogva tartották, de nehezen tudta elképzelni hogy néhány ninja ennyire könnyedén el tudta kapni Itachit. Lassan éjfélre járt az idő mire megtalálta a keresett személyt, s némi töprengés után az ablakon át ment be a szobába. A szőke fiú idegei pattanásig feszültek, ahogy a folyosóról beszűrődő hangokat hallgatta, majd az ágyhoz sétált és halkan felkeltette az éppen alvó Itachit. Amint az idősebb fiú felébredt a szőkeség könnyedén befogta a száját, s vele együtt a szemben lévő háztetőre ugrott; majd útját a falut körülvevő erdő felé vette. Eközben Sasukénak is sikerült mindent megszereznie amit feljegyeztek a bátyjáról és még többet is. Minden fontosnak látszó tekercset elrakott, majd miután végzett ő is a falut körülvevő erdő felé indult míg Kakashi és Sakura épp az utcán hívták fel magukra a figyelmet. Az ezüst hajú jounin enyhén spiccesnek tettetve magát a kunoichit ostromolta, mire a lány sikítozva kért segítséget.

-Hagyjon békén maga perverz alak!-kiabálta a lány, mire mindenki kirohant

-Ugyan kicsim ne kéresd magad, hisz te is ugyanúgy akarod mint én.-válaszolta bizonytalan hangon Kakashi

-Szálljon le rólam hisz sokkal fiatalabb vagyok mint maga!-mondta kétségbe esve Sakura

-Az nem akadály szépségem, na gyere és adj egy csókocskát.-kérte a jounin kitűnően játszva a szerepét

-Ha megteszem amit kér békén hagy?-kérdezte a kunoichi szerepe szerint

-Neked mindent kincsem.-válaszolta Kakashi, mire a közönségük feszülten figyelt

Sakura lemondóan felsóhajtott, s óvatosan tanára elé lépett majd maszkját félrehúzva egy futó csókot lehelt a jounin ajkára, s már fordult volna el. Kakashi gyorsan elkapta a lány kezét és magához ölelve lágyan megcsókolta, amit a körülöttük állók hangos tapsviharral jutalmaztak. A kunoichi elhúzódott tanítójától, majd fülig vörösödve nézett körül a körülöttük álló tömegen. A lány legnagyobb meglepetésére a figyelem elterelésük remekül sikerült, mivel jó pár képzett ninját is látott a tömegben. A szürke hajú jounin átölelte a kunoichi derekát, majd egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a kíváncsi szemek elől. Mindketten fellélegeztek mikor a falut körbevevő erdőben meglátták Sasukét és Takedát, akik a bizonytalanul álló Itachit támogatták. Bár a két fiú egy-két ötlet erejéig eltöprengett azon, hogy mi lenne ha az idősebb Uchihát holtan vinnék vissza Konohába, de a józan eszükre hallgatva végül nem tettek vele semmit. Sasuke szívesen vette volna ha bátyja a haza vezető úton halálos balesetet szenved, de még ő sem akarta megszegni a Hokage parancsát, s így kénytelen volt jó képet vágni a dologhoz. Kakashi intett tanítványainak, majd gyors tempóban elhagyták a Rejtet vízesés falut körül vevő erdőt. Ismét egész nap úton voltak, s késő délutánra sikeresen elérték első táboruk színhelyét. Sakura, Sasuke és Kakashi kissé fáradtan rogytak le a földre, míg Takeda nyugodtan körbenézett.

-Te még nem vagy fáradt Na... Takeda-kun?-kérdezte Sakura gyorsan kijavítva magát

-Talán egy kicsit, de majd ha vége a küldetésnek akkor pihenek.-válaszolta nyugodtan a szőke

-Mióta vagy fent? Mert ha jól sejtem az éjjel nem igen aludtál.-mondta fáradtan a kunoichi

-Hm ha jól számolom akkor lassan két és fél napja ébren vagyok.-felelte elgondolkodva Takeda

-Te normális vagy? Mi a fenéért nem alszol mikor van rá lehetőséged?-kérdezte szemrehányóan Sakura

-Nyugodj meg Sakura ezzel semmire nem mész. Egyébként is még nem vagyok sem álmos, sem pedig túlzottan fáradt. Valamint meg hozzá szoktam a kevés alváshoz, tehát körülbelül még 1-1 1/2 napig bírom.-válaszolta mosolyogva Takeda

-Te ütődöttebb vagy mint Naruto volt.-sóhajtotta a rózsaszín hajú lány

-Kösz a bókot drága Sakura, de légyszíves ne hasonlíts máshoz rendben?-kérdezte feszülten a kék szemű srác

-Jól van azért nem kell leharapni a fejem, mert hasonlítasz Narutora. Igaz ő ilyenkor mindig viccelt, de te hogy a fenébe tudsz állandóan komoly maradni?-kérdezte értetlenül a kunoichi

-Hányszor mondjam még el neked Sakura hogy én nem Naruto vagyok?-kérdezte fáradtan Takeda

Még mielőtt a lány újra megszólalhatott volna Kakashi egy könnyed mozdulattal befogta a száját, hisz így is túl sokat beszélt. Sasuke érezte hogy Sakura most túl lőtt a célon, s pont azelőtt akinek nem lenne szabad tudnia a részletekről. A fekete fiú sóhajtva nézett bátyjára, aki erősen gondolkodott s kétsége sem volt afelől hogy most megpróbálja összerakni az imént hallott információ darabkáit. Az ifjabbik Uchiha csak remélni tudta, hogy bátyja nem jön rá ki is valójában Takeda s ahogy elnézte az arcát rájött hogy egyenlőre nincs mitől tartaniuk. Körülbelül egy órát pihentek majd ismét útra keltek Konoha felé, hogy minél előbb befejezzék a számukra nem túl kellemes küldetést. A csapat fáradtan érte el Konoha határát a következő hajnalon, s kissé elcsigázva botorkáltak be a faluba, ahol már egy újabb Anbu tag várta őket. Kakashi meglepetten nézett a maszkot viselő alakra, aki nyugodtan lépkedett Takeda elé s még mielőtt a szőke feleszmélt volna szorosan átölelte. Sasuke, Sakura és még Itachi is meglepetten figyelte a váratlan eseményeket, miközben Takeda megpróbálta lefejteni magáról az ölelő karokat.

-Szállj már le rólam!-mondta fenyegető hangon a szőkeség

-Most haragszol rám, Takeda?-kérdezte ártatlan hangon az Anbu

-Kellene Sakio?-kérdezett vissza Naruto

-Hát megismertél? Már azt hittem elfelejtettél engem.-válaszolta vidáman Sakio, miközben a körülöttük állók ide-odakapták a fejüket a két fiú között

-Bár csak olyan könnyű lenne téged elfelejteni. Miért jöttél elénk? Gondolom nem azért hogy engem üdvözölj.-mondta a szőkeség

-Most részletezzem? Szerintem magad is tudod hogy az egyik legveszélyesebb missing ninja miatt vagyok itt.-válaszolta komolyra vált hangon az Anbu tag

-Akkor átadhatjuk neked Itachit, hogy mi végre lepihenhessünk?-kérdezte egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében Takeda

-Had gondolkodjam kicsit.-mondta vontatottan Sakio

-Az isten szerelmére ne szórakozz már velem! Viszed vagy vigyem?-kérdezte a szőkeség elvesztve türelmét

Sakio megdermedt Takeda kirohanásától, s csak az arca előtt lévő maszknak köszönhette hogy semmit nem vettek észre a többiek. A szőkeség nem várta meg míg Sakio magához tér a döbbenetéből, hanem Itachival együtt elindult az Anbu főhadiszállására. A többiek csak pislogtak ahogy Takedát lassan elnyelte a reggeli derengés, s végül teljesen eltűnt társai szeme elől. Sakio nagy nehezen összeszedte magát és már készült odébb állni, ha Kakashi nem kapja el a karját.

-Honnan ismered Takedát?-kérdezte a jounin

-Ezt inkább majd tőle kérdezzék meg, de egyébként is beszélnem kell vele. Eredetileg nekem kellett volna magukkal mennem a küldetésre, de véletlenül elaludtam és hát Takeda beugrott helyettem.-válaszolta tarkó vakargatás közben Sakio

-Hova akartál menni?-kérdezte Sakura kíváncsian

-Az Anbu főhadiszállására, mivel remélhetőleg még ott megtalálom Takedát. De ha nem akkor muszáj leszek megkeresni ugyanis történt egy-két változás míg távol volt.-felelte komoly hangon az Anbu

-Még is mi?-kérdezte újra a kunoichi

-Ez nem rád tartozik.-válaszolta Sakio, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt

Sakura ismét csak tátogni tudott az elmúlt napokban már sokadjára nem találta a hangját. A szürke hajú jounin lassan elindult saját lakása felé, s ezzel jelezte tanítványainak hogy elmehetnek. Sakura még egy darabig egy helyben állt, s mire feleszmélt csapat társai már rég eltűntek a szemei elől. A kunoichi sóhajtva indult el otthona felé, s közben Sakion gondolkodott. Takeda miután elhelyezték Itachit az Anbu hadiszállásán az egyik jól őrzött cellában haza indult, s fáradtan sétált be az egykori lakása ajtaján. Ahogy belépett a lakásba orrát megcsapta az áporodott és poros levegő sóhajtva sétált az ablakhoz, s lassan kinyitotta azt beengedve a reggel friss levegőjét; amely lassan felváltotta a lakásban uralkodó áporodott szagot. Ahogy körül nézett meglátta a lakást ellepő vastag porréteget, ami azóta keletkezett mióta elhagyta Konohát. Komótosan neki kezdett rendbe rakni a lakást, s néhány óra múlva már az ágyán feküdve kémlelte a plafont. Takeda már majdnem elaludt mikor az ablakán keresztül belépett egy elől hosszú sötétbarna hajú, s kékes szürke szemű fiú; aki vigyorogva ugrott az ágyon fekvő szőkeség nyakába. Miután a kék szemű srác felocsúdott döbbenetéből teljes erejéből ledobta magáról a kellemetlen támadót, s dühtől szikrázó szemekkel nézett rá.

-Mégis mi a fene ütött beléd Sakio?-kérdezte felháborodva Takeda

-Bocs Naruto. Tudod örülök hogy végre ismét itt vagy.-válaszolta szélesen vigyorogva a barna hajú fiú

-Emlékszel mit beszéltünk Sakio? Egyenlőre még Takeda vagyok, hisz a faluban van Itachi is aki köz tudott hogy az Akatsuki tagja.-fedte meg Takeda barátját

-De szigorú lettél.-kezdte tréfásan Sakio-Na félre a viccel most nem azért jöttem, hogy téged bosszantsalak. Történt némi változás az Anbu kapitány személyében.-váltott komoly hangra

-Ehhez nekem mi közöm van?-kérdezte fáradtan a kék szemű fiú

-Csak annyi hogy mostantól te vagy a főnököm.-válaszolta vidáman a barna fiú

-Nani? Te most csak tréfálsz velem, ugye?-kérdezte reménykedve Takeda

-Nem tréfának szántam. Te vagy az Anbu kapitánya, s ezentúl te fogod osztogatni nekünk a parancsokat.-válaszolta komoly hangon Sakio

Takeda döbbenten ült le a hozzá legközelebb eső székre, s meredten tanulmányozta a padlót. Sakio nem tudta mihez kezdjen, hisz nem épp ilyen reagálást várt azután hogy közölte barátjával a jó hírt. A szürkés kék szemű fiú tehetetlenül figyelte amint a szőke fiú feláll és az ablakán keresztül eltűnik a falu forgatagában. Sakio még jó néhány percig nézett ki az ablakon, majd leült arra a székre ahol néhány perce még Takeda foglalt helyet. A szőkeség lakásával szembeni ház árnyékos részéből egy fekete szempár figyelte a két fiú közt lezajlott jelenetet, s mikor észrevette hogy Takeda nem löki el azonnal a másik fiút szomorúan és egyben dühösen hagyta el rejtekét; s szívében keserűséggel tért haza saját lakásába. Amint haza ért bezárkózott a négy fal közzé, s gondolataiba mélyedve bámulta a plafont; miután levetette magát az ágyára. Sasuke a gondolatait rendezgette amikor szemére hullt a jótékony álom, s nem gyötörte magát kínzó gondolataival. Eközben a Hokagék sziklába vésett arcképe előtt egy félhosszú szőke hajú fiú állt a gondolataiba mélyedve, miközben szemeiből néhány könnycsepp folyt végig az arca két oldalán. A legszívesebben ismét maga mögött hagyta volna Konohát, de barátaira való tekintettel inkább maradt. Naruto nem akart Anbu kapitány lenni, s már rég letett arról az álmáról is hogy egyszer ő lesz a Hokage. Sóhajtva indult haza s csak remélni tudta hogy mire megérkezik a lakásához Sakio már nem lesz ott. Reményei szerte foszlottak, amint belépett lakása ajtaján mivel a barna hajú fiú épp az egyik székén szunyókált. Takeda elfojtotta keserű sóhaját és az alvóhoz sétálva nem túl finoman felébresztette.

-Na mi az? Talán ég a ház?-kérdezte álmos hangon Sakio

-Nem, de te halott leszel ha még egyszer a nyakamba mersz ugrani.-mondta dühösen Takeda

-Most mi bajod van? Régen mindig örültél nekem, most meg úgy tekintesz rám mint aki leprás.-válaszolta megbántva Sakio

-Te egyáltalán nem értesz semmit?-kérdezte fáradtan a szőke fiú

-Mégis mi a fenét kellene értenem?-kérdezett vissza dühösen a barna hajú fiú

-Tényleg nem jöttél rá miért is jöttem vissza?-kérdezte-Nem tényleg nem tudod. Emlékszel mikor meséltem neked egy bizonyos barátomról, aki nagyon közel állt hozzám?-kérdezte ismét Takeda

-Mi? Te amiatt az Uchiha miatt jöttél csak vissza? Normális vagy? Akár meg is halhattál volna!-akadt ki Sakio amikor rájött mit akar vele közölni a szőkeség

-A fenébe Saikio mintha magadtól nem tudnád a választ.-felelte nyugodtan Takeda

-Szóval mégis miatta jöttél vissza. De egyet árulj el legalább megérte kockára tenni az életed?-kérdezte lenyugodva a szürkés kék szemű fiú

-Most azt várod tőlem hogy avassalak be a részletekbe?-kérdezett vissza a kék szemű fiú

Sakio egy mélyet sóhajtott, s lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét mikor tekintete ismét Takedára tévedt. A barna fiú már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját mikor valaki kopogott a bejárati ajtón, s Takeda fellélegezve ment kinyitni azt. Amint meglátta hívatlan vendégét megdermedt egy percre a ráirányuló fagyos tekintettől, majd kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

-Szia Sasuke!-köszöntötte a belépőt Takeda

-Mi van közted meg a között a pojáca közt?-kérdezte egyből a lényegre térve az Uchiha

-Sasuke kérlek nyugodj meg. Sakio nagyon jól tudja hogy ő olyan nekem mint a testvérem, de nem több.-válaszolta fáradtan a szőkeség

-Ne etess ezzel a csak barátok vagyunk szöveggel, mert nem hiszem el. A fickó nem úgy viselkedik mint aki csak a barátod.-mondta hidegen Sasuke

-A fenébe Sakio! Látod mi a fenét műveltél azzal a fene nagy szereteteddel!-mondta fenyegetően a szőkeség

-Hé tehetek én arról hogy nem lát a szemétől. Egyébként is nekem jobban tetszik a kis csapat társatok.-válaszolta flegmán a barna fiú

-Te nem vagy normális Sakio Adachi!-jelentette ki Takeda

-Az lehet, de te olyan vagy nekem mint a bátyám. Tehát ne várd tőlem hogy szívélyesen fogadjam az őrült terveid!-válaszolta Sakio

Sasuke teljesen megdermedt az újabb információk hallatán, s nehezen tudta elképzelni amit Takeda mondott nem rég. Még mielőtt a vita folytatódhatott volna a lakásban hangos pukkanást lehetett hallani, majd miután elült a füst feltűnt Kakashi és Sakura.

-Muszáj volt neked mindenkit ide csődítened?-kérdezte szemrehányóan Sakio

-Ha az emlékezetem nem csal nem én törtem rá az éppen pihenni akaróra, hanem te drága Sakio.-felelte Takeda

-Ó igazán, És ki akart meghalni? Ha akkor nem talállak meg most már ténylegesen hulla lennél!-vágta oda az igazságot a barna fiú

-Ezzel tisztában vagyok Sakio nem kell rá folyton emlékeztetned, mikor dühös vagy rám.-válaszolta csendesen a szőkeség, miközben a lakásban lévők értetlenül figyelték őket

-De akkor is a fenébe! Tudod hogy aggódom érted, te idióta.-mondta immár csendesebben Sakio, miközben megölelte Takedát

-Igen tudom, de akkor sem kellene a barátaim előtt hülyét csinálni belőlem.-fedte meg kedvesen a szőkeség Sakiot

-Ugyan ahhoz én nem kellek. Magad is elég nagy hülyét tudsz csinálni magadból nélkülem is.-válaszolta pajkosan a barna fiú

-Sakio! Ne húzd ki a gyufát!-vált fenyegetővé a szőke hangja

-Ö Naruto?-szólította meg csendesen Sakura

-Igen Sakura? Mit szeretnél kérdezni?-kérdezte kedvesen Naruto

-Miért akartál meghalni?-kérdezte a kunoichi

-Nem akartam meghalni csak minden összejött.-kezdte sóhajtva a szöszi-Arra emlékszem hogy előző nap bejártam az erdőt, s végül egy tisztáson telepedtem le ahol elaludtam. Még arra is emlékszem hogy nagyon fáztam, s utána csak érzések maradtak meg. Éreztem a testemet körüljáró hideget, majd nem tudom mennyivel később kellemes meleg vett körül; de a többi az inkább maradjon magán ügy.-fejezte be egyszerűen

-Miért mi történt utána?-kérdezte kíváncsian Sakura

-Magán ügy.-válaszolta Sasuke Naruto helyet

-Tessék? És neked mi közöd van hozzá?-kérdezte meglepetten a kunoichi

Sasuke csak egy komor pillantással válaszolt Sakura kérdésére, majd lassan a szőke ágyához sétált és kényelembe helyezte magát rajta. Saukar értetlenül figyelte a fiú mozdulatait, s még mindig nem akarta elfogadni hogy az "ő Sasukéja" Narutot szereti. Kakashi csak csenben figyelte az eseményeket, miközben kedvenc könyve mögé rejtőzött; s mire a jounin észbe kapott már Sakio is ott állt mellette és érdeklődve kukucskált bele Kakashi könyvébe.

-Nem vagy te még fiatal ezekhez a könyvekhez?-kérdezte halkan a jounin

-Nem! Egyébként is nem tudok mit csinálni, míg a drága Takeda vagy Naruto nem ad valamilyen fontos küldetést.-válaszolta unott hangon Sakio

-Ha annyira szeretnél valami küldetést keresd fel a Hokagét.-válaszolta Takeda, majd ő is leült az ágyára

Sakio csak tátogni tudott a szőkeség válaszától, majd sértődötten ült le az egyik székre. A szobára néme csend telepedett, s senkinek nem volt kedve megtörni azt.

Folytatás következik...


	4. Chapter 4

4.rész:

Igazság és nyugalom

A Naruto lakására telepedő csendben volt aki elszundított és volt aki unottan játszadozott, s volt aki a könyvét bújta. Az alvók táborát képviselte Sasuke és Takeda, Kakashi szokása szerint a könyvét bújta, míg Sakio és Sakura a szöszi konyháját rakták rendbe unalom űzés céljából.

-Micsoda rumli van itt.-sóhajtotta Sakura egy újabb doboz romlot tej kiselejtezése közben

-Úgy látszik a konyhára már nem maradt energiája.-értett egyet a kunoichivel Sakio

-Ezt hogy érted?-kérdezte a lány pakolászás közben

-Takeda illetve Naruto elég fáradt volt mikor beugrottam hozzá, s közöltem vele a jó hírt.-válaszolta zavartan a fiú

-Milyen jó hírt?-kérdezte Sakura

-Uh azt hiszem megint sokat beszéltem.-kezdte sóhajtva a fiú-Ma azért ugrottam be hozzá hogy közöljem vele a Hokage döntését miszerint ezentúl ő lesz az Anbu kapitánya.-tette hozzá

-Nani? Naruto lett az Anbu parancsnok?-kérdezte döbbenten a kunoichi

Sakio csak zavartan mosolyogva bólogatott, s belevetette magát a romlott élelmiszerek kiselejtezésébe. Már lassan két órája voltak a konyhába, s mindkettejüknek kezdett elege lenni a hatalmas mennyiségű romlott élelmiszerből. Úgy fél órával később sikerült minden romlott árútól megszabadulniuk, s végre a konyha is ragyogott igaz a polcok üresen kongtak.

-Ezzel megvolnánk.-sóhajtotta a barna fiú

-Igen, de most el kellene mennünk bevásárolni.-tette hozzá a kunoichi

-Minden rendben gyerekek?-kérdezte az ajtó félfának támaszkodva Kakashi, s közben lapozott egyet könyvében

-Sensei mióta áll az ajtóban?-kérdezte Sakura

-Már egy ideje. Na szóval mit kell hozni?-kérdezte vidám hangon a jounin, miközben elrakta könyvét

-Valami ehetőt és ha már úgy is menni akar sensei a szemetet is kivihetné.-válaszolta édesen mosolyogva a kunoichi

Kakashi sóhajtva fogta meg a szemetes zsákokat és egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a kunoichi és az Anbu szeme elől, majd néhány órával később visszatért jó pár szatyor élelemmel. Sakio vidáman dudorászva pakolta ki az ezüst hajú jounin által hozott élelmet. Sakura csak értetlenül nézte a vidáman dudorászó fiút, míg Kakashi érdeklődve hallgatta a kellemes dallamot amihez Sakio baritonja társult. A kunoichi meglepetten hallgatta a fiú kellemes hangját, s tekintete lassan álmodozóan meredt a barna fiúra.

-Sakura! Tsunade-sama hívat.-rántotta vissza a valóságba Kakashi

-Értettem sensei. Sziasztok!-mondta a kunoichi, miközben kirohant az ajtón

Az ezüst hajú jounin csak fejcsóválva nézett elviharzó tanítványa után, majd tekintetét visszafordította a vígan pakolászó Sakio felé. Az Anbu fiú észre sem vette a rászegeződő fürkész tekintetett, s zavartalanul rendezgette a konyhát.

-Mióta ismered Narutot?-kérdezte Kakashi az ajtónak támaszkodva

-Elég régóta. A családommal mi hoztuk vissza az életbe.-válaszolta Sakio

-Ezt hogy érted?-kérdezte kíváncsian a jounin

-Mikor megtaláltam már alig élt, s elég nehezen sikerült haza vinnem a házunkhoz.-válaszolta a barna fiú

-Hm mégis mit csináltatok vele, hogy ennyire megváltozott mind külsőleg mind természetileg?-kérdezte ismét Kakashi

-A külsejét anyámnak köszönheti. Ő tudott különféle gyógymódokat és hasonló dolgokat megtenni. Anya mentette meg az életét és a kezelése úgynevezett mellék hatása volt az hogy megváltozott a külseje. A természetét meg magától változtatta meg.-válaszolta Sakio befejezve a pakolászást

-Szóval a te klánod a gyógyításból él. Akkor te még is miért lettél Anbu tag ilyen fiatalon?-kérdezte a jounin

-Valamit elnézett Kakashi. Már nem vagyok olyan fiatal, mint azt maga gondolná.-válaszolta mosolyogva a fiú

-Ó igazán? Mégis mennyi idős vagy?-kérdezte écelődve az ezüst hajú jounin

-De kíváncsi lett hirtelen. 23 leszek néhány hét múlva.-válaszolta vidáman Sakio

Kakashi meglepődött a fiú válaszán, hisz sokkal fiatalabbnak gondolta mint amilyen valójában volt. A jounin gondolataiba merülve sétált egyre közelebb a barna fiúhoz, s mikor elé ért kérdőn nézett annak szürkés kék szemeibe.

-Akar valamit Kakashi?-kérdezte Sakio

-Hm talán akarok.-válaszolta talányosan a jounin

-Ó már értem! Csak nem irigyli Narutot és Sasukét?-kérdezte pajkosan a barna fiú

Kakashi meglepetten pislogott párat mivel Sakio az elevenébe talált, s ezt nem akarta hogy a fiú észre vegye. Mintha az Anbut szórakoztatta volna a jounin zavara, amit próbált elrejteni a másik elől. Az ezüst hajú férfi érezte amint arca elpirul, s zavarában elfordult mire Sakio halkan nevetni kezdett, majd a szobába ment felébreszteni a békésen alvókat. A szobába érve elmosolyodott ahogy az alvókat nézte, s végül anélkül tért vissza a konyhába hogy felkeltette volna őket.

-Azt hiszem még hagyom pihenni őket egy kicsit.-mondta a konyhába lépve Sakio

-Most mit akarsz csinálni?-kérdezte Kakashi

-Lenne néhány ötletem, de azt hiszem ahhoz még nem ismerjük egymást elég régóta.-válaszolta elgondolkodva az Anbu fiú

-Hm érdekelnének az ötleteid.-felelte kíváncsian a jounin

-Ó igazán?-kérdezte pajkosan, de nem várt választ-Mit szólna hozzá ha előbb tegeződnénk és utána beszélgetnénk kicsit?-tette még hozzá a fiú

-Rendben. Kezd te a kérdezést.-válaszolta Kakashi

-Köszönöm a megtiszteltetést Kakashi. Az első kérdésem az lenne hogy miért nem nősült még meg?-kérdezte vidáman Sakio

-Hát ö. Még nem találtam meg az igazit és a könyveim eddig jobban érdekeltek.-válaszolta bizonytalanul a jounin

-Á szóval egy magányos farkas vagy.-vonta le a következtetést mosolyogva a barna fiú

Kakashi csak halványan bólintott és mereven a szürkés kék szemekbe nézett, amik most folyékony ezüst ként csillogtak. A jounin teljesen elveszett az ezüst csillogásban, amihez pajkos fény társult, s mire az ezüst hajú férfi észbe kapott már közvetlenül Sakio előtt állt. "Mi a fenét csinálok?"-kérdezte magát gondolatban a jounin, miközben tekintetét továbbra is a barna fiú tekintetébe fúrta. Sakio elmosolyodott és kíváncsian várta mit tesz a vele szemben álló Kakashi. A barna fiúnak nem kellett sokáig várnia ugyanis a jounin óvatosan lehúzta az arcát takaró maszkot, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt az Anbu taghoz. A távolság köztük egyre fogyott, s végül a jounin ajkai lágyan Sakio ajkaihoz értek s egy lágy csókban egyesültek. Nyelveik csatája kezdett egyre szenvedélyesebb lenni, s teljesen megfeledkeztek arról hogy hol vannak; míg egy morcos hang dúrván vissza nem rántotta őket a valóságba.

-Mégis mi a fenét csináltok ti a konyhámban!?-kérdezte dühösen az ajtónak támaszkodó házigazda

-Ő Naruto mióta vagy itt?-kérdezte zavartan Sakio

-Mit csináltok a konyhámban?-kérdezte ismét vészjósló hangon a szőkeség

-Nem tartozik rád!-vágott vissza a barna fiú

-De rám tartozik mivel ez az én házam, s rám bíztak hogy vigyázak rád.-válaszolta nyugodtabb hangon Takeda

-Nem vagy az apám hogy kérdőre vonj! S egyébként is idősebb vagyok nálad!-felelte morcosan Sakio

-De gyerekesebben szoktál viselkedni!-mondta Naruto

Sakio csak egy dühös pillantást vetett a szőkére, s elindult a lakás ajtaja felé, de még a konyhát sem sikerült elhagynia.

-Hova ilyen sietősen?-kérdezte egy unott hang Takeda háta mögül

-Ha mindenképp tudni akarod haza akarok menni!-válaszolta morcosan Sakio

-Csak nem rossz kedved van?-kérdezte ingerlően Sasuke

-Á dehogy csak a drága barátom épp rosszkor jelent meg és kérdőre vont.-válaszolta neheztelő hangon a barna fiú

-Na jó gyerekek én mentem.-szólt közbe Kakashi és már készült eltűnni

-Nem megy sehova sensei! Ha már egyszer a konyhámban enyelegnek akkor legalább magyarázattal tartoznak, nem gondolja?-kérdezte mézes-mázos hangon a szőke ninja

-Nem tartozunk semmivel Naruto. Ami történt az az én és Sakio magánügye, ami csak kettőnkre tartozik.-válaszolta nyugodtan a jounin

Naruto morcosan nézett egykori tanárára, mire az Sakiohoz sétálva egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a szemük elől. Sasuke átölelte dohogó barátját, s megnyugtatólag a nyakába csókolt mire Takeda halkan felsóhajtott és szorosan az ölelő karokba bújt. Az Uchiha fiú halványan elmosolyodott és tovább folytatta társa nyakának kényeztetését, miközben kezei lassan bevándoroltak a szőkeség pólója alá. A fekete fiú már kezdett volna belemerülni társa kényeztetésébe, de a hirtelen felhangzó kopogás a bejárati ajtón megállásra késztette. Sasuke dühösen ment ajtót nyitni, bár ez az arcán egyáltalán nem látszott. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót szembe találta magát Sakura dühösen csillogó zöld szemeivel. Még mielőtt az Uchiha fiú bármit kérdezhetett volna a lány betrappolt mellette és fúriákat megszégyenítő tekintettel keresett valakit, ami még Narutot is félelemmel töltötte el. Sakura tombolva kutatta át az egész házat, majd villámló szemekkel megállt csapattársai előtt.

-Hol van Kakashi sensei?-kérdezte dühtől remegő hangon a kunoichi

-Már elmentek Sakioval.-válaszolta megrettenve a szőke ninja

-Mikor és hova?-kérdezte ismét a lány

-Gondolom Kakashihoz és körülbelül tíz perce.-válaszolta nyugodtan Sasuke

Sakura egy gyors "köszi" után elviharzott és egyenesen tanára lakása felé vette az irányt, ahova szó szerint betört és egy hatalmas pofonnal jutalmazta a kissé perverz jounint. Kakashi hirtelen nem tudta hogy hol van és hitetlenkedve nézett a kunoichire, akinek a szemei szikrákat szórtak dühében. A jouninnak fogalma sem volt róla hogy mivel húzta fel Sakurát, de sejtette hogy hamarosan választ kap rá.

-Maga egy utolsó hazug és perverz alak, Kakashi sensei.-mondta dühösen a lány

-Mi a baj Sakura?-kérdezte a jounin arcát tapogatva

-Még hogy Tsunade-sama hívat? Maga átvert!-felelte még mindig „sárkány" módjára fújtatva a kunoichi

Erre a lány nem kapott feleletet csak zavart tarkó vakarást és sanda pillantásokat a háta mögötti szobába. Kakashi remélte hogy a lány hamar távozik, hisz most nem igazán akart azzal foglalkozni hogy miként sikerült átvernie. Néhány perces feszült várakozás után a kunoichi döngő léptekkel hagyta el a jounin lakását és a kivágott ajtót hangosan becsapta maga mögött; amibe az egész lakás beleremegett.

Folytatás következik...


	5. Chapter 5

5.rész:

Apró titkok

Kakashi még néhány pillanatig döbbenten meredt lakása ajtajára, amit csak a szent lélek tartott a helyén a kunoichi távozása után. „Azt hiszem vennem kell egy új bejárati ajtót. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Sakura ennyire dühös lesz azért az ártatlan kis félre vezetésért. De most már értem Naruto miért tart tőle, ha dühös."-gondolta egy fájdalmas grimasz kíséretében az ezüst hajú jounin. Miután túl tette magát a lány okozta megrázkódtatáson felállt és a konyhájába ment némi jégért fájdalmasan lüktető arcára. Eközben Sakio már türelmetlenül járkált vendéglátója szobájában, s már készült volna utána menni. Az Anbu már majdnem kilépett a hálószoba ajtaján mikor Kakashi belépett rajta egy jeges zacskót szorítva az arcához, amiről előzőleg lehúzta a maszkját. A barna fiú egy pillanatra megdöbbent, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

-Mi olyan vicces?-kérdezte fintorogva Kakashi

-Semmi csak nehéz elhinni hogy a legendás copy ninját elintézte az egyik tanítványa.-válaszolta szélesen vigyorogva Sakio

-Nagyon vicces! Biztos nem nevetgélnél így, ha téged is pofon vágott volna Sakura.-dünnyögte megbántva a jounin, majd a szoba távolabbi részébe sétált

Sakio sóhajtva nézett az ezüst hajú férfira, majd mellé sétált és elhúzta arcától a jeges zacskót. A szürkés kék szemek elkerekedtek a jounin arcán lévő vörös tenyérnyom hatására, s ujjait óvatosan végig húzta az időközben kékes színt öltött zúzódáson. Kakashi enyhén megremegett a gyengéd érintésre, s a jeges zacskót automatikusan vissza akarta rakni lüktető arcára. A barna fiú észre vette társa reakcióját, s kivette kezéből a jeget majd lágy csókot lehelt a fájó testrészre. A jounin halkan felsóhajtott majd átvette az irányítást és ajkait társa ajkaihoz nyomta, majd lágyan csókolni kezdte azokat. Mindketten átadták magukat a csóknak, amit csak az egyre szükségesebbé váló oxigén hiány tört meg; de még mielőtt Kakashi ismét birtokba vehette volna Sakio ajkait az Anbu elhúzódott és szomorkásan nézett a fekete szembe.

-Sajnálom Kakashi, de most mennem kell.-szólalt meg fojtott hangon a barna fiú

-Mégis miért? Hisz most kezdett volna izgalmas lenni.-válaszolta csalódottan az ezüst hajú jounin

-Ha visszajöttem elmondom, de most muszáj mennem.-felelte egyre szomorkásabb hangon Sakio, majd egy búcsú csókot adott Kakashinak és egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt

Az idősebb férfi még jó darabig állt egy helyben, s gondolatai egyre inkább elkalandoztak az Anbu tag felé. Miután valamelyest magához tért újabb döbbenetéből elkezdte keresni a jeges zacskóját, hogy ismét fájdalmasan lüktető arcára tegye. Amint megtalálta a kérdéses tárgyat a fürdő szobájába vonult, hogy felmérje a szóban forgó testrész sérülését. Ahogy a tükörbe nézett egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete amint meglátta az arca jobb oldalán terebélyesedő egyre lilább tenyérnyomot, s a mosdó kagylóra tett jeges zacskót visszarakta a zúzódásra.

-Kösz Sakura ez most jó sokáig meg fog látszani.-dünnyögte az orra alatt, amint visszament a szobájába

A szobájába érve végig nyúlt az ágyán, s meredten bámulta a plafon egy pontját míg szeme lassan lecsukódott. Az ezüst hajú jounin mély álomba merült, s nem gyötörte magát kínzó gondolatokkal. Eközben Naruto lakásán Sasuke ismét a szőkeség mögé lépett, s ismét elkezdte kényeztetni társa nyakát. A szőke fiú sóhajtva fordult szembe fekete társával, s teljesen átadta magát a kényeztető ajkaknak. Az Uchiha elmosolyodott a kék szemű srác engedékenységén, s lassan behátrált vele a fiú hálószobájába. Amint a szobába értek óvatosan végig fektette partnerét az ágyon majd csigalassúsággal elkezdte megszabadítani Narutot a felesleges ruhadaraboktól, s minden szabaddá vált bőrfelületet végig csókolt. A szőkeség csak hangosan sóhajtozott és vonaglott Sasuke kényeztető keze alatt, amit az Uchiha örömmel hallgatott és tovább fokozta társa szenvedélyét. Naruto egyre hangosabban nyöszörgött a fekete fiú alatt, s közben kezeivel megpróbálta lefejteni társa felsőjét; ami némi segítséggel sikerült is neki. Amint szabaddá vált a fekete fiú mellkasa a szőkeség felült és lágyan végig csókolta társát, annak nem kis meglepetésére. Sasuke gyorsan magához tért a megdöbbenéséből, s ismét kezébe vette az irányítást. Óvatosan visszanyomta az ágyra a szőkét és tovább folytatta testének kényeztetését, miközben megszabadította a kék szemű fiút a nadrágjától. Az Uchiha halványan elmosolyodott és tovább kényeztette az alatta fekvő szőkeség testét, míg ajkaival el nem érte annak legérzékenyebb pontját. Egy újabb mosoly kíséretében lágyan végig csókolta Naruto merev hímtagját, majd óvatosan a szájába vette és lágyan szívni kezdte azt. A szőkeség hangja elfulladt az érzésre, s szemeit akaratlanul is lehunyta miközben csípőjét kissé feljebb tolta társa irányába. Sasuke gyorsan megfogta Naruto csípőjét és az ágyhoz szegezte a szőkeséget, miközben ajkaival lágyan szívogatta és húzogatta társa férfiasságát. A szőke fiú egyre szaporábban szedte a levegőt, s néhány perccel később teste megfeszült; miközben partnere szájába élvezett. Sasuke minden csepjét lenyelte társa nedveinek, majd felé hajolva egy csókban forrtak össze; miközben egyik kezével a szőke bejáratát ingerelte. Az Uchiha egyből két ujjal hatolt Narutoba, mire az egy kicsit öszzerezzent a hírtelen rátörő fájdalomtól. Sasuke egy pillanatra megállt s lágyan csókolgatni kezdte a szőkeség nyaka és kulcscsontja közti érzékeny bőr felületet. Miután a szőke fiú teste ismét elernyed fekete társa mozgatni kezdte benne az ujjait, amihez néhány perc múlva csatlakoztatott még egyet. Amint elég tágnak érezte partnerét ujjait kihúzta és saját férfiasságával hatolt az alatta fekvő szőkébe. Néhány pillanatig mozdulatlanul feküdtek egymáson, majd Sasuke lassan mozogni kezdett Narutoban; aki erőteljesen átkarolta az Uchiha vállát. Tempójuk egyre gyorsabbá vált, ahogy szenvedélyük az égbe szökött s néhány másodperces különbséggel érték el a gyönyör csúcsát. Percekig feküdtek egymást átölelve anélkül hogy megmozdultak volna, de végül Sasuke kicsúszott Narutoból és mellé heveredett. Egymást átölelve lassan álomba merültek, s álmukban újra és újra átélték a gyönyört. Eközben Sakio komoran sétálgatott Konoha utcáin, s lábai automatikusan a Hokage irodája felé vitték. Egy pillanatra megtorpant az épület előtt majd lassan besétált, s a Godaime irodája előtt megállt majd bekopogott.

-Szabad!-kiáltott ki a Hokage, mire Sakio lassan belépett

-Jó napot, Hokage-sama.-köszöntötte a nőt

-Á, Sakio csak nincs valami baj?-kérdezte mosolyogva Tsunade

-Nincs Tsunade-sama csak a szokásos ellenőrzésre jöttem.-válaszolta csendesen a barna fiú

-Rosszabodott a közérzeted vagy mi történt?-állt fel a Godaime

-Szerencsére nem, csak azt szeretném tudni mennyi időm van hátra?-kérdezte nyugodtan Sakio

-Nem tudom pontosan Sakio, de a legjobb esetben is egy éved lehet hátra. Ha hamarabb szóltál volna akkor most nem beszélnénk arról, hogy mennyi időd van hátra.-sóhajtotta Tsunade

-Ez igaz Tsunade-sama, de ezt jobb lenne ha senki nem tudná rajtunk kívül.-mondta a barna fiú

-Biztos nem akarod, hogy a barátaid megtudják?-kérdezte kedvesen a nő

-Nem. Nem akarom hogy aggódjanak miattam.-válaszolta nyugodtan Sakio

-Sakio ne légy gyerekes. Előbb-utóbb úgy is rájönnek, hogy beteg vagy bármennyire is titkolod.-figyelmeztette Tsunade a fiút

-Mégis mit mondjak nekik? Hali képzeljétek hamarosan meg fogok halni, ugye milyen jó?-kérdezte szkeptikusan Sakio

-Nem ilyennek ismertelek meg Sakio.-válaszolta csendesen Tsunade

-Tudom, Tsunade-sama de nem akarom hogy Takeda aggódjon még értem is.-kezdte sóhajtva a barna fiú-De tudom hogy már nem titkolhatom előle sokáig a dolgot csak nem tudom miként mondjam el neki azt, hogy a saját szervezetem heves védekező reakciója (leukémia) miatt fogok meghalni.-tette hozzá komoran

-Megértelek, de ha nem vigyázol gyorsan leromolhat az állapotod és akkor már én se tudlak rendbe hozni.-figyelmeztette a Godaime

-Értem, Hokage-sama és köszönöm hogy fogadott.-felelte Sakio, majd egy meghajlást követően elhagyta az irodát

Miután ismét az utcán volt lassú léptekkel elindult Kakashi háza felé, miközben gondolatai a Hokage-val folytatott beszélgetésen jártak. „Talán mégis el kellene mondanom Narutonak, hogy a halálomon vagyok. Á mégis hogy mondjam meg neki? Viszont Kakashinak megígértem hogy mindent elmagyarázok neki, ha visszamentem."-gondolta sóhajtva. Tovább folytatta útját az ezüst hajú jounin háza felé, miközben egy hihető magyarázaton törte a fejét ám nem sokáig gondolkodhatott mivel elérte úti célját. Lassan felsétált a jounin lakásához majd óvatosan kinyitotta az ingatag bejárati ajtót, s elindult a hálószoba felé. Ahogy belépett a szobába halványan elmosolyodott a békésen alvó Kakashi láttán, akinek álmában enyhén kinyílt a szája. Sakio egy hamiskás mosollyal az arcán az ágyhoz lépett, majd lágyan birtokba vette az enyhén nyitott ajkakat. Lágyan megcsókolta majd óvatosan elvált Kakashi ajkaitól, s készült kiegyenesedni mikor érezte hogy két kéz kulcsolódik a dereka köré. Mire észbe kapott már Kakashi mellett feküdt az ágyon, miközben a jounin ráhajolt az ajkaira. Sakio szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek meglepettségében, de amint megnyugodott önként nyitotta meg ajkait Kakashi követelőző nyelvének. Csókjuk egyre szenvedélyesebb lett, s csak annyi időre váltak szét míg levegőt juttattak a tüdejükbe majd ajkaik ismét összeolvadtak. Az ezüst hajú jounin kezeit a barna fiú pólója alácsúsztatta, s lágyan lefejtette a feleslegesé vált ruhadarabot miközben tekintetét a szürkés kék szemekbe fúrta. Egyre jobban elmerültek egymás kényeztetésében, s az idő múlásával egyre kevesebb ruha darabb maradt rajtuk. Teljesen átadták magukat a szenvedélyenk, s észre se vették miközben egy váratlan vendég lépett be az ezüst hajú jounin házába. Sakura óvatosan és csendesen közlekedett tanára lakásában, s szinte nesztelenül jutott el a hálószobáig. A kunoichi megtorpant a bentről kiszűrődő hangok hallatán, s fülig vörösödve a konyhába hátrált ahol hatalmast zajt csapva készített magának egy teát. A szobában lévő két férfi annyira el volt foglalva egymással hogy nem igen figyeltek a hangos csörömpőlésre, és inkább továbbra is egymással voltak elfoglalva. A rózsaszín hajú kunoichi körülbelül négy órán keresztül matatott a jounin konyhájában, s mire a két férfi előbotorkált a szobából addigra egy kellemesen illatozó vacsora várta őket az asztalon.

-S-sakura, mióta vagy te itt?-kérdezte döbbenten Kakashi

-Hm. Azt hiszem már négy órája várok magukra.-válaszolta vörösen a kunoichi

-Na-ni?-kérdezte elhűlve a jounin

-Ó Sakura-chan, akkor gondolom mindent hallottál ami a szobában történt.-mondta kissé elpirulva Sakio

-H-hai.-válaszolta rák vörösen Sakura

A hármas hallgatásba burkolózott, ami kezdett egyre kínosabbá válni. A nyomasztó csendet végül Kakashi kérdése törte meg.

-Miért jöttél Sakura?-kérdezte a jounin

-A Hokage honap reggel beszélni akar velünk, s megkért arra hogy értesítsem önöket sensei.-motyogta zavartan Sakura

-Köszönöm Sakura. Most már neked is ideje lenne haza menend és pihenned, nem?-kérdezte kedvesen Kakashi

-Rendben sensei, akkor holnap reggel találkozunk a Hokage irodájában.-válaszolta a lány, s lassan kisétált a jounin lakásából

Kakashi és Sakio ismét egyedül maradtak a lakásban, s miután elfogyasztották a kunoichi által készített vacsorát nyugovóra tértek. Másnap reggel a 7-es csapat és Sakio a Hokage irodájában állt, s közben a barna fiú és Naruto egy folytában ásítoztak míg ki nem nyílt az iroda ajtaja.

Folytatás következik...


	6. Chapter 6

6.rész:

A küldetés kezdete

A csapat a kinyíló ajtó felé fordult, amin belépett egy Anbu és a kíséretében ott volt Itachi is. Sasuke szemei összeszűkültek a bátyja láttán, míg a többiek csak meglepetten pislogtak a belépőkre. Az egyre feszültebbé váló csendet a Hokage törte meg.

-Gondolom kíváncsiak vagytok miért hívattalak ide benneteket és hogy mit keres itt Uchiha Itachi, mikor neki az Anbu börtönben kellene lennie.-kezdte mondandóját a Godaime, de a folytatást belé fojtották

-Még szép hogy kíváncsiak vagyunk és miért pont mi kellünk?-kérdezte feszülten Sakio, mire Naruto egy komor pillantást vetett rá

-Ezt próbálom elmondani Sakio, ha nem szakítanál félbe.-szidta meg a Hokage, majd folytatta-Szóval épp azt akartam elmondani, hogy mit keres itt Uchiha Itachi. Nos mivel Takeda lett az Anbuk vezetője és ő is a Kakashi csapattal fog menni erre a küldetésre, így magával kell vinnie Itachit is mivel ezentúl ő lesz a személyes őre.-tette hozzá Tsunade-sama

-Miért pont én?-kérdezte meglepetten Naruto

-Azért Takeda, mert Sakio is veletek fog menni a küldetésre és gondolom hogy nem fog gondot okozni az hogy figyeljetek rá, igaz?-kérdezte vészjósló hangon a Hokage

-Hai.-adta meg magát a szőke fiú

-Most akkor térjünk rá a küldetésre. A feladatotok utána járni egy szóbeszédnek, miszerint Minato Namikaze életben van.-adta ki a parancsot Tsunade

-Nani? Hisz Minato-sensei már lassan 18 éve halott.-mondta döbbenten Kakashi

-Ebben igazad van Kakashi, de az utóbbi időben egyre többet hallani egy bizonyos Minato Uzumakiról, s szeretnénk megtudni hogy ki ez a férfi valójában.-válaszolta a Hokage

A szőke fiú szemei egy kicsit elkerekedtek a hallottaktól, de gyorsan visszanyerte lélek jelenlétét és szokásos nyugodt arckifejezésével nézett a Godaime szemeibe. Sasuke észrevette társa pillanatnyi hangulat változását, de nem tulajdonított neki túl sok jelentőséget. Miután megkapták a küldetésre vonatkozó eligazítást mindannyian kisétáltak az irodából, s Konoha kapujánál találkoztak körülbelül egy óra múlva. A csapat szinte minden tagja ott volt Kakashi kivételével, aki úgy fél órával később jelent meg a találkozón.

-Késett Kakashi-sensei!-mondta dühösen Sakura

-Bocsánat csak eltévedtem az élet ösvényein.-válaszolta a tarkóját vakarva Kakashi

-Még mindig ezzel az átlátszó dumával jön?-kérdezte suttogva Naruto Sasuketól

-Igen.-válaszolta szintén suttogva az Uchiha

-Indulhatunk végre?-kérdezte enyhe dühvel a hangjában Sakura

-Igen, Sakura-chan.-válaszolta gyorsan a szőkeség

-Ilyen idióták fognak rám vigyázni? Ez szánalmas.-jegyezte meg hidegen Itachi

-Ezt mond azután hogy Sakura lekevert neked egy pofont.-válaszolta Naruto helyett Kakashi

-Induljunk már.-szólalt meg Sasuke enyhén morcos hangulatban

A társaság felfüggesztette a további beszélgetést, s lassan útra keltek bár még maguk sem tudták hova tartanak. Ennek a ténynek végül Naruto adott hangot.

-Most mégis hova megyünk? Mert ha jól tudom nem tudjuk hol van ez a bizonyos Minato Uzumaki vagy hogy is hívják.-szólalt meg bátortalanul a szőke fiú

-Naruto nem lehetsz ennyire idióta. A környező falukkal kezdjük és egyre jobban kiszélesítjük a keresést.-válaszolta Sakura enyhe idegességgel a hangjában

-Á szóval a szőke az a Kyuubi kölyök, igaz?-kérdezte Itachi egy hamiskás mosoly kíséretében

-Ezt jól megcsináltad Sakura.-motyogta Sasuke

-Miért is Sasuke-kun?-kérdezte értetlenül a kunoichi

-Mert a bátyám még mindig az Akatsuki tagja és mert megbeszéltük hogy rajtunk kívül senki nem tudhat arról hogy Takeda és Naruto ugyanaz a személy.-válaszolta ingerülten a fiatalabb Uchiha

-Hagyd Sasuke most már teljesen mindegy, mivel Sakura-chan előbb-utóbb elszólta volna magát.-nyugtatta barátját Naruto

-Na jó gyerekek ne vitázzatok inkább a küldetésre koncentráljatok, rendben?-kérdezte Kakashi

-Igen is Kakashi-sensei.-felelték egyszerre a fiatalok

Tovább folytatták útjukat, s mindannyian gondolataikba mélyedve ugráltak ágról-ágra. Itachi lopva szemmel tartotta öccsét és Narutot, miközben gondolatai végig a szőke fiú körül forogtak. Lassan esteledni kezdett így a csapat kénytelen volt az erdőben táborozni, mivel a reggeli indulásukkor elég sok időt vesztettek a vitatkozással és Kakashi késésével. Miután megtalálták a számukra megfelelő tisztást letáboroztak, s egymás után állították fel sátraikat.

-Na jó gyerekek! Sasuke és Naruto elmegy fáért. Itachi, Sakura és Sakio pedig kerít valami élelmet.-adta ki az utasításokat Kakashi

-Rendben.-válaszolta egyszerre Sasuke és Naruto

-Muszáj hogy ők is velem jöjjenek sensei?-kérdezte nem túl lelkesen Sakura

-Igen Sakura. Tudod több szem többet lát.-válaszolta a maszkja alatt mosolyogva a jounin

-Addig te mit fogsz csinálni Kakashi?-tette fel a találó kérdést Sakio

-Én vigyázok a táborra míg ti végre hajtjátok a feladatotokat.-válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel Kakashi

A fiatalok nem tiltakoztak a sorsuk ellen, mivel tisztában voltak vele hogy hiába való lenne az ellenállásuk. Egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében a hármas bevetette magát az erdőbe, miközben a táborban Kakashi kényelembe helyezte magát és elővéve kedvenc könyvét olvasni kezdett. Sakura unottan baktatott előre s minden létező dolgot megnézett, ami kicsit is ehetőnek tűnt. A kunoichi észre sem vette hogy Sakio és Itachi lemaradtak mögüle, s így most egyedül bóklászik az egyre sötétedő erdőben. Sakura egy órás bolyongás után visszatért a táborba egy halom élelemmel, de út közben elvesztette Sakiot és Itachit. Kakashi kérdőn nézett fel a könyvéből, ahogy meglátta a kunoichit.

-Hol vannak Sakioék?-kérdezte kíváncsian a jounin

-Hát véletlenül elhagytam őket.-válaszolta bizonytalanul a kunoichi

-Sakura ez tudod milyen veszélyes lehet?-kérdezte Naruto komor hangon

-Ugyan már Naruto nem hiszem hogy Itachi végezne egy Anbuval.-válaszolta magabiztosan a lány

-Nem hinni kell. Egyébként is Itachi az egyik legveszélyesebb Konohai missing nin Orochimaru után.-mondta hidegen Naruto

-Mióta vagy ilyen vészmadár Naruto? Régen nem voltál ennyire komoly és rideg.-felelte meglepetten a kunoichi

-Mióta tudom hogy milyen veszélyt jelent mindeki számára az Akatsuki és a hozzá hasonló szervezetek, valamint én is megváltoztam az elmúlt év alatt.-válaszolta nyugodt hangon a szőke fiú

-A régi Narutot jobban szerettem.-mondta elgondolkodva Sakura

-A régi Naruto nem fog visszajönni és most ha nem bánod megyek és megkeresem Sakiot és Itachit.-válaszolta Naruto, s elindult az erdő felé

-Várj Naruto veled megyek.-szólt utána Kakashi

A szőke fiú csak bólintott és az ezüst hajú jouninnal együtt bevetették magukat az erdőbe, míg Sakura és Sasuke a táborban maradtak. Az erdő mélyén két alak körvonalai látszottak, akik közül az egyik egy fa törzsénél állt míg a másik közvetlen vele szemben volt.

-Kakashi sensei előttünk vannak.-szólalt meg Naruto hosszú hallgatás után

-Látom, de egyenlőre jobb lenne nem felfedni az itt létünket.-válaszolta a jounin

Naruto bólintott és a két alakhoz legközelebb eső fa lombjaiban kerestek maguknak menedéket, s onnan figyelték az alattuk történő eseményeket. Sakio az egyik fa törzséhez volt kiszegezve néhány kunaijal, s közvetlenül előtte Itachi állt Sharingantól izzó tekintettel. Kakashi a jelenet láttán nehezen tudta visszafogni magát attól hogy ne lépjen közbe, de Naruto egy gyengéd szorítással észhez térítette.

-Szóval manapság ilyen gyengék az Anbu tagjai?.-kérdezte hidegen Itachi

-Nem, de én nem is vagyok teljes mértékben Anbu. Vagyis az vagyok, de az én feladatom általában a felderítés.-válaszolta hasonló hangnemben Sakio

-Mit tudsz a Kyuubi kölyökről?-kérdezte az Uchiha

-Kyuubi? Nem tudok róla semmit.-válaszolta elgondolkodva az Anbu

-Ó igazán? Nekem úgy tűnt hogy bizalmas viszonyban vagy Naruto-kunnal.-mondta jeges hangon Itachi

-Narutoval csak barátok és csapat társak vagyunk. Valamint néhány hónapig a családom ápolására szorult, de azóta már teljesen rendbe jött.-felelte Sakio

Itachi elgondolkodott a hallottakon, s a Sharingant használva kicsit turkálni kezdett Sakio emlékei közt; amit felhasznált ellene. Naruto ezt a pillanatot választotta a közbe lépéshez, s néma csendben leugrott a fáról ami eddig elrejtette a másik két fiú elől. Kakashi követte Naruto példáját és ő is előjött rejtekhelyükről, majd mindketten megálltak az Uchiha mögött. A szőke fiú erőteljesen tarkón vágta az Uchihát, akinek szemei egy pillanatra fennakadtak s lassan összecsuklott. Kakashi gyorsan kiszabadította Sakiot, míg Naruto felemelte az ájult Itachit és gyors iramban visszatértek a táborba; ahol Sasuke már sokadjára vakarta le magáról Sakurát. Aki folyton a fiúra mászott, s az végső elkeseredésében aktiválta a Sharinganját; amivel sikerült megállítania a kunoichit.

Folytatás következik...


	7. Chapter 7

7.rész:

Baljós változások

Sasuke megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy meglátta a visszatérő társait. Az Uchiha gyorsan felállt és Naruto felé sétált, aki Itachit cipelte. Amint a szőkeség megszabadult terhétől az egyik üres sátorban, s miután kijött fekete társa átölelte partnerét. Sakura irigy pillantásokat küldött Naruto felé, mivel még mindig élt benne a remény egy apró szikrája hogy Sasuke egyszer szerelmet vall neki. Ám a kunoichi lassan feladta a reményt, hisz az Uchiha nem igen tágított Naruto mellől. Kakashi somolyogva figyelte a jelenetet, s közben az egyik üresen álló sátorba támogatta Sakiot.

-Sakura kérlek nézd meg őket lefekvés előtt.-kérte Kakashi tanítványát

-Rendben sensei.-válaszolta Sakura, s gyorsan hozzálátott a feladatának

Miután a kunoichi eltűnt Sakio sátrában Sasuke kíváncsian nézett társaira, akik nyugodtan állták a fiú tekintetét.

-Mi történt velük?-kérdezte meg némi kíváncsisággal a hangjában Sasuke

-Sakio első kézből tapasztalta meg Itachi és a Sharingan erejét.-válaszolta gondterhelten Naruto

-Nem irigylem érte, mivel a bátyám ilyen téren elég kegyetlen tud lenni.-mondta enyhe fintorral az ifjabb Uchiha

-Tudom, Sasuke, tudom. Csak abban reménykedem hogy még időben sikerült megállítanom Itachit.-sóhajtotta a szőkeség

-Na és Itachival mit csináltál?-kérdezte érdeklődve Sasuke

-Csak leütöttem.-válaszolta nyugodtan Naruto

-Inkább néhány kunait állítottál volna bele.-felelte az Uchiha egy gyilkos pillantás kíséretében

-Elismerem csábító ötlet, de sajnos nem meg valósítható.-motyogta a szőke fiú

Sasuke csak komoran elmosolyodott, majd Narutot az ölébe húzva leült vele a tábor tűz mellé. A két fiú szótlanul bámult a tűz táncoló lángjaiba, s közben gondlatban mindketten elkalandoztak. Az idilli csendet Kakashi törte meg.

-Ideje lenne pihennetek fiúk. Holnap nehéz napunk lesz.-szólalt meg a jounin

-Rendben sensei, de mivel még nem vagyok álmos ezért vállalom az első őrséget.-válaszolta Naruto

-Rendben Naruto, de néhány óra múlva ébressz fel hogy felváltsalak.-mondta Kakashi

-Oké, de most menjen pihenni sensei.-válaszolta mosolyogva a szőkeség

Kakashi bólintott és búcsúzóul intett a két fiúnak, majd bevonult Sakio sátrába. A két fiú továbbra is a tűz mellett ült, s némán figyelték a táncoló lángokat. Sasuke kezei lassan becsúsztak Naruto pólója alá, s ujjaival lágyan körözni kezdett a szőke hasán. Naruto halkan felsóhajtott, s jobban befészkelte magát az Uchiha ölelésébe miközben néhány pillanatra lehunyta kék szemeit. Sasuke már csak azt vette észre hogy szőke társa légzése egyre egyenletesebb, s az ajkain egy halvány mosoly játszik. Az Uchiha egy lágy csókot lehelt a szőkeség homlokára, s szorosabbra vonta ölelését miközben ujjai továbbra is partnere hasán köröztek. Sasuke néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, s orrát a szőke fürtök közé fúrta hogy beszívja kedvese illatát. Az éjszaka fényes csillagainak helyét lassan átvette a hajnali szürkület, de ez nem érdekelte a tűz maradványai mellett ölelkező párt. A hajnali hűvös szellő végig simított nyugodt arcukon, mire az alvó megrebbent és lassan kinyitotta álmos kék szemeit. Sasuke lenézett az igéző szempárba s egy lágy csókkal ébresztette kedvesét, amit a sátrából kilépő Itachi és Kakashi is látott. A két fiú teljesen elmerült a csókban és észre se vették a közönségüket, míg egy ingerült hang durván vissza nem rángatta őket a valóságba.

-Kakashi sensei a perverziói nagyon ragadósak! Mi a fenét kukkolnak maguk itt hajnalok hajnalán?-kérdezte dühösen Sakura

-Félre érted Sakura nem rég keltünk fel és mikor kiléptem a sátramból ez a látvány fogadott.-magyarázta tarkó vakargatás közben a jounin

-Na persze és azt várja hogy ezt el is higgyem?-kérdezte dühösen a kunoichi

-Idegesítő egy fruska.-jegyezte meg halkan Itachi

Sakura csak villámló szemekkel válaszolt az idősebb Uchiha megjegyzésére, s néhány lépéssel előtte teremve készült felpofozni a nála idősebb fiút. Itachi még időben el tudott hajolni az első pofon elől viszont a második telibe találta, s az erejétől a földre ült. Ám nem csak ő kapott pofont ébresztő ként hanem Kakashi is aki így az Uchiha mellett landolt egy újabb fájdalmas tenyérnyom gazdája ként.

-Sakura-chan nem kellene agyon ütnöd őket, mert még szükségünk van a segítségükre.-jegyezte meg félénken Naruto

-Te csak fogd be!-szólt rá dühösen a kunoichi majd gyors léptekkel elhagyta a tábort

-Uh Sakura-chan ma reggel bal lábbal kelt fel.-jegyezte meg ijedt hangon a szőkeség

-Megint jó ideig meg fog látszani a pofon helye és még az előző sem múlt el teljesen.-mondta fájdalmas grimaszok közepette Kakashi

-Ez a lány veszélyes.-értett vele egyet Itachi a pofon helyét tapogatva

-S még te leidiótáztál bennünket.-jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal a hangjában Naruto

-Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ez a lánynak nevezett boszorkány ennyire veszélyes tud lenni.-mondta az idősebb Uchiha

-Jó reggelt mindenkinek!-törte meg a csendet Sakio, aki épp a sátra bejáratán kukucskált ki

-Egy frászt jó. Az a boszorkány majdnem megölt minket.-füstölgött Itachi

-Öhm... megint Sakura csinált valamit?-kérdezte bizonytalanul a szürkés kék szemű fiú

-Igen újabb zúzódást kaptam emlékbe, s ráadásul még az előző sem múlt el.-siránkozott Kakashi

-De legalább most az ajtód megúszta a dolgot.-mondta vigyorogva Sakio

-Miért gúnyolódsz szegény sebesültön? Tudod te mennyire fáj az az átkozott pofon?-kérdezte sértődötten a jounin

Sakio csak unottan felsóhajtott, majd kimászott a sátrából és a két sérülthöz sétált akik továbbra is a pofon helyét fogták. Miután a barna Anbu megvizsgálta a zúzódásokat ismét megdöbbent a zúzódások gyors kékülése miatt.

-Hú ti aztán nagyot kaptatok. Már most kezd kékülni és zöldülni.-mondta megnyugtató hangon Sakio

-Remek. Még jég sincs kéznél hogy egy kicsit lehűtsük a lüktetést.-motyogta a jounin

-Ugyan már túl élitek ezeket a sérüléseket, de nem kellene már indulnunk?-kérdezte bizonytalanul Sakio

-De igen csak tudod Sakurat is vissza kellene hozni a táborba, de én nem vállalom.-jegyezte meg Kakashi

-Na akkor ki megy a boszorkányért?-kérdezte gúnyos hangon Itachi

Senki sem válaszolt a feltett kérdésre, s csak azt vették észre hogy Naruto kibontakozik Sasuke öleléséből és elindul abba az irányba ahol Sakura eltűnt. Az ifjabb Uchiha hosszan nézett a lassan eltűnő szőke után, majd sóhajtva fordult Kakashiék felé.

-Mit gondol Kakashi-sensei Naruto épségben visszajön?-kérdezte enyhe aggodalommal a hangjában Sasuke

-Nem tudom. Sakura nagyon dühös volt ránk és Narutot is leszólta, s ami azt illeti lehet hogy szegény szintén egy pofonnal lesz gazdagabb.-jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Kakashi

Sasuke csak bólintott és némaságba burkolózott, miközben szemeivel még mindig arra a pontra meredt ahol nem sokkal korábban Naruto eltűnt. Eközben a szőke ninja megtalálta Sakurát egy távolabbi tisztáson üldögélve, s halkan a lányhoz sétált majd leült mellé.

-Sakura tudom, hogy haragszol rám mert Sasuke engem választott.-kezdte a beszélgetést Naruto

-Nem tudsz te semmit Naruto. Fogalmad sincs róla milyen volt nézni, ahogy Sasuke napról napra egyre jobban magába zuhan; mert te voltál olyan kedves lelépni és halottnak tettetni magad.-mondta hidegen Sakura

-Sakura nem hiszed el, de ha megtehettem volna soha többet nem jövök vissza. Mivel azonban amikor elmentem nem volt más választásom, mint egyszer visszatérni a Hokage parancsára.-felelte hasonló hangnemben a szőkeség

-Mégis mi a fenéért bízott volna bármit is rád a Hokage, mikor mindig idiótán és tiszteletlenül viselkedtél?-kérdezte dühös hangon a kunoichi

-Nincs kedvem vitatkozni veled. Egyébként is indulnunk kell, hogy megtaláljuk azt a bizonyos Minato Uzumakit vagy Namikazet.-válaszolta fagyos hangon Naruto

-Ó milyen kötelesség tudó lett miszter tökéletes.-mondta gúnyolódva Sakura

-Figyelmeztetlek Sakura jobb ha abbahagyod a gúnyolódást, mert fogalmad sincs arról milyen szinte egész életedben magányosnak és kitaszítottnak lenni.-felelte figyelmeztető hangon a szőkeség

-Csak nem fenyegetsz?-kérdezte a kunoichi

-Nem csak figyelmeztetlek, hogy túl messzire mentél.-válaszolta nyugodtan Naruto

Sakura nem foglalkozott a figyelmeztetéssel és tovább ingerelte a szőkeséget, akinek szemei lassan vörösre váltottak. A kunoichi minden keserűségét Naruto fejéhez vágta, de azzal nem foglalkozott hogy esetleg magát is veszélybe sodorhatja ezzel. A szőkeség nyugodtan állt, de az aurája másról tanúskodott; s még őt is meglepte a fejében megszólaló rég hallott hang.

_Végez vele kölyök. Ne hagyd hogy megalázzon és lábtörlőnek használjon._

_**Fogd be Kyuubi. Nincs szükségem a tanácsaidra, s most tűnj el.**_

_Könyörögni fogsz a segítségemért, hogy elhallgattasd ezt a fruskát._

_**Miért most jelentkeztél? Miért kellett ismét feltűnnöd?**_

_Már megbocsáss kölyök, de én benned vagyok elzárva így nem tudok csak úgy eltűnni ahogy te fogalmaztál._

_**Igaz. **_

Sakura érdeklődve nézett a maga elé meredő Narutora, akit lassan körbe ölelt a vörös chakra. A kunoichi döbbenten figyelte ahogy a szőke fiú nyugalma dühbe csap át, bár nem igazán tudta hogy mivel érte ezt el nála. Eközben a táborban Sasuke felállt eddigi ülő helyéről és minden szó nélkül Naruto után ment. Az ifjabb Uchiha maga sem tudta miért indult el barátja után, de érezte hogy valami nem stimmel vele. Ahogy megérkezett a tisztásra ahol Sakura és Naruto volt szemei elkerekedtek, mivel imádott szőkéje nem volt teljesen ön maga.

-Naruto?-kérdezte bizonytalan hangon Sasuke

Naruto nem válaszolt inkább az Uchihara nézett vörösen izzó szemeivel, majd néhány pillanat múlva visszafordult Sakura felé. Aki ugyan állta a fiú tekintetét, de közben a testén enyhe borzongás futott végig. Sasuke lassan Narutohoz sétált, s kezeit lágyan a szőke vállára tette.

-Menj vissza a táborba Sakura.-parancsolta Sasuke

-Mégis miért?-kérdezte a kunoichi

-Mert már elég bajt csináltál.-válaszolta az Uchiha

Sakura megbántva nézett Sasuke fekete szemeibe, majd a sírás határán állva visszarohant a táborba ahol Kakashiék kíváncsian néztek rá. A kunoichi dühdten tett-vett és elkészítette a társaság reggelijét is, majd egy gyógyteával megtöltött bögrét nyomot Sakio kezeibe s utána sárkányként fújtatva összepakolta a sátrát. A táborban lévő három férfi szó nélkül nézte a kunoichi dühöngését, s szó nélkül segítettek neki ha kellet valamiben.

Folytatás következik...


	8. Chapter 8

8.rész:

Meglepő fordulat

Miután Sakura dühösen összeszedte a felszerelését elindult Konoha felé maga mögött hagyva a három férfit. Kakashiék még percekig némán meredtek Sakura után, s félénken összenéztek majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak.

-Mi ütött belé?-kérdezte meglepetten Sakio

-Nem tudom, de nem is akarom megtudni.-válaszolta hanyagul Kakashi

-Ezzel egyet kell értenem, de hol marad már a bolond kis öcsém és a Kyuubi kölyök?-kérdezte unott hangon Itachi

-Biztos van még mit megbeszélniük.-válaszolta a jounin

-Nem hinném, hogy ez lenne az ok. Tudod Kakashi Naruto nem akart visszatérni Konohába, de mivel már Anbu volt mikor maga mögött hagyta a falut; így nem volt más választása mint visszamenni a Hokage parancsára.-felelte Sakio

-Valahogy megtudom érteni. Hiába szerzet magának barátokat az évek alatt, de a felnőttek mindig csak a Kyuubit látták benne.-mondta elgondolkodva Kakashi

-Értem. Most mit csináljunk?-kérdezte a barna Anbu

-Értesítem Hokage-samát a fejleményekről, s addig itt maradunk.-válaszolta az ezüst hajú jounin

Sakio és Itachi csak bólintottak és kíváncsian néztek Kakashira, aki elmélyülten kezdett kotorászni az öv táskájában. A jounin maga elé rakta a Come Come Paradise című mangáját, s nem sokkal később egy papírral és tollal a kezében diadalmasan elmosolyodott a maszkja alatt. Míg Kakashi a beszámolóval volt elfoglalva, addig Itachi elcsaklizta a jounin könyvét és kíváncsian olvasni kezdte. Kakashi néhány perc múlva befejezte az írást és az ujjába harapva megidézte Pakkunt, majd átadta neki a levelet és Konohába küldte a kutyát. Eközben Sasuke gyengéden átölelte Narutot, aki még mindig enyhén dühös volt a kunoichi miatt. A szőke fiú nehezen megnyugodott, de szemei még mindig vörösen izzottak.

-Minden rendben Naruto?-kérdezte aggodalommal a hangjában Sasuke

-Többé-kevésbé.-válaszolta fáradt hangon Naruto

-Ezt hogy érted?-kérdezte rosszat sejtve az Uchiha

-Tudod mikor elmentem Konohából összefutottam az Akatsuki tagjaival, s a figyelmetlenségemnek köszönhetően majdnem elkaptak.-válaszolta érzelem mentes hangon a szőkeség

-Hogy sikerült elmenekülnöd?-kérdezte enyhe idegességgel a hangjában Sasuke

-Elmenekülni? Nem menekültem el, hanem Sakio mentet meg.-válaszolta enyhe ön iróniával Naruto

-Értem. Akkor találkoztatok először, ugye?-kérdezte kis féltékenységgel a hangjában az Uchiha

-Nem már előtte is találkoztam vele, de akkor még nem tudtam ki ő.-válaszolta nyugodtan a szőkeség

-Volt köztetek valami?-kérdezte feszült hangon Sasuke

-Úgy érted hogy lefeküdtem-e vele?-kérdezett vissza Naruto

-Igen!-vágta rá morcosan a fekete fiú

-Hm... Te voltál és vagy az egyetlen akit az ágyamba engedtem.-válaszolt nyugodtan a szőke fiú

Sasuke elmosolyodott és orrát belefúrta a szőke tincsekbe, s ajkait lassan Naruto nyakához érintette. A szőkeség beleborzongott a lágy érintésbe, s halkan felsóhajtott az Uchiha lágy csókjai alatt. Annyira elmerültek egymás közelségében, hogy észre se vették hogy valaki a fák takarásából figyeli őket. Percekig álltak ott egymást átölelve és a tájat nézve, mire rászánták magukat hogy visszatérjenek a táborba. Lassú léptekkel visszaindultak, s közben halkan beszélgettek a külön töltött időről. Mikor visszaértek a táborba érdekes látvány fogadta őket, ugyanis Kakashi épp Itachit és Sakiot kergette akik maguk előtt lengették a jounin kedvenc könyvét. A hármas elég komikus látványt nyújtott, főleg hogy csak egy kis körben rohangáltak egymás után. Sasuke és Naruto értetlenül figyelték a három idősebb társukat, akik jelenpillanatban visszavedlettek gyerekké. Már néhány perce figyelték a komikus jelenetet mikor hirtelen mindhárman megálltak és egymással szemben lerogytak a földre, miközben Kakashi még mindig a könyve miatt morgott.

-Adjátok már vissza a Come Come Paradise-omat.-motyogta dühösen a jounin

-Később visszakapod Kakashi-san.-válaszolta Itachi a könyvet bújva

Sakio csak helyeslően bólintott és az Uchiha mellett ülve ő is teljesen belemerült az olvasásába, miközben Kakashi egy folytában motyogott maga elé. Az ezüst hajú jounin nagy nehezen megnyugodott és tekintetét a könyvét bújó másik két férfira emelte, akiknek arca egyre jobban elpirult olvasás közben. Sasuke nehezen tudta megállni hogy ne szóljon be a bátyjának, de egyenlőre még türtőztette magát. Az időleges nyugalmat Pakkun és Hinata felbukkanása zavarta meg, akit Tsunade küldött a csapathoz Sakura helyett.

-Helló Kakashi visszaértem.-szólalt meg a kutya

-Á Pakkun. Mit mondott a Godaime?-kérdezte élénken Kakashi

-Folytassátok a küldetést Hinata-channel.-válaszolta Pakkun

Kakashi bólintott, miközben kedvenc kutyája egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt. A Hyuuga lány félénken nézett végig csapat társain, s szemei megakadtak a Sasuke előtt álló szőkén. Naruto nem nézett a kunoichi felé, mivel nem akarta leleplezni magát. Bár a szőkeség tudta hogy ez hamarosan be fog következni a társai jó voltából. Egy mély sóhaj kíséretében Hinata felé fordult, miközben érezte a derekához érő kezeket. Naruto halványan elmosolyodott az Uchiha gesztusától, s kíváncsian nézett az ezüstös szemekbe melyek hitetlenségről árulkodtak.

-N-naruto-kun?-kérdezte suttogva Hinata

-Hát...-kezdett volna magyarázkodni Naruto, de félbe szakították

-Naruto visszaszereznéd nekem a könyvem?-kérdezte Kakashi

-Mi lenne ha oda ülne hozzájuk és akkor mindhárman tudnák olvasni?-kérdezte unottan a szőkeség

-Ez eddig eszembe se jutott.-jegyezte meg csodálkozó hangon a jounin

Naruto sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy látta a jounint a másik kettő mellé sétálni és leülni melléjük. A szőkeség tekintete ismét Sakioékra tévedt, akiknek arcszíne egy főt rákra emlékeztette Narutot.

-Látom nagyon zavarba jöttetek Sakio.-jegyezte meg nyugodtan Naruto

-Mi? Hol? Merre? Meddig?-kérdezte Sakio értetlenül

-Semmi lényeges.-válaszolta lemondóan a szőkeség

Sasuke önuralma ezen a ponton mondta fel a szolgálatot és halkan kuncogni kezdet az értelmes válaszon amit a barna Anbu adott csapat társának. Sakio nem igazán foglalkozott Naruto megjegyzésével s pillanatok alatt meg is feledkezett róla, mivel tekintetét ismét a könyvbe fúrta. A szőkeség csak fáradtan sóhajtott egyet a hármas láttán, majd tekintetével az összezavarodott Hinatára nézett.

-Minden rendben Hinata?-kérdezte Naruto

-Igen csak nem értem miért küldött ide Tsunade-sama, mikor már elegen vagytok a küldetéshez.-válaszolta bizonytalan hangon Hinata

-Valószínűleg azért, hogy a segítségünkre legyél a Byakugannal. Ugyanis a Sharingannal csak támadni lehet.-felelte nyugodt hangon Sasuke

-Ez igaz.-mondta suttogva a kunoichi

-Indulnunk kellene, nem?-kérdezte a fekete fiú Narutotól

-Ez igaz, de nézd meg jobban a mi kedves senseijünket és a másik kettőt.-válaszolta unottan Naruto

Sasuke eleget tett Naruto felhívásának, s hamar világossá vált számára hogy a hármast addig nem tudják indulásra ösztökélni míg náluk van az ezüst hajú jounin könyve. Kakashiék mindenről megfeledkezve olvastak, s még az se nagyon érdekelte őket ha véletlenül támadás érné a táborukat. Hinata teljesen összezavarodott a történtektől, hisz ő eddig szentül hitte hogy Naruto halott és most ott állt előtte teljes élet nagyságban igaz a kinézete kicsit megváltozott; de akkor is Naruto volt az. Sasuke kérdőn nézett Narutora aki viszonozta a fekete pillantását, s szó nélkül mozdultak a hármas felé; akik semmit nem érzékeltek a környezetükből. Az ifjabb Uchiha bevágódott az olvasók elé, míg Naruto elszedte tőlük a könyvet.

-Adjátok vissza!!-kiabálták mindhárman

-Ha végzünk a küldetéssel megkapják, sőt ha hajlandóak lemondani a könyvről mindhárman megkapják a legújabb részét.-ajánlotta Naruto a három dühös férfinak

-Rendben, de ha átversz minket megbánod.-válaszolták egyszerre

Naruto csak a fejét csóválta és lemondóan nézett Sasuke fekete szemeibe, miközben magán érezte a hármas gyilkos pillantásait. Az Uchiha megértette társa letörtségét, hisz nem elég hogy egy szinte lehetetlen küldetést kaptak; de még ráadásként a nyakába sózták Itachit is. A néma csöndet senki nem törte meg és a csapat gyorsan elkezdett pakolni, hogy ismét útra keljenek. Még mielőtt elindulhattak volna valaki megszólítottak őket a fák takarásából.

-Ezt nevezitek ti csapat munkának?-kérdezte egy komoly hang

A csapat gyorsan felállt és kíváncsian fürkészték a környezetüket, de semmit nem láttak.

-Hinata kérlek nézz körül a Byakugannal.-kérte halkan Naruto

-R-rendben Naruto-kun.-suttogta Hinata

A kunoichi aktiválta vérvonalbeli képességét és azzal nézett körül a környéken, s mikor arra a pontra ért ahonnan a hang jött már nem volt ott senki. Kakashi és csapata feszülten figyelt minden apró neszre, s hamarosan feltűnt előttük a rejtélyes idegen.

Folytatás következik...


	9. Chapter 9

9.rész:

Konoha sárga villanása visszatér

és Itachi gondolatai

Kakashi teljesen megdermedt az idegen láttán, s mozdulni sem tudott a döbbenettől. Itachi kihasználva társai figyelmetlenségét visszaszerezte az orvul elorozott könyvet, s csendesen elvonult olvasni. Az idősebb Uchiha ismét belemerült a Come Come Paradise olvasásába, s minél előrébb jutott a történetben annál jobban élvezte azt. A férfi kezei végig siklottak szeretője kerekded domborulatain, miközben férfiasságát a nő mézédes virágába mártotta... olvasta Itachi, s arca teljesen kipirult az elképzelt jelenetre. Eközben Sasuke és Naruto védelmezőleg beálltak Kakashiék elé, miközben Sakio megpróbálta magához téríteni a sokkos jounint.

-Ez lehetetlen. Te meghaltál!-motyogta maga elé Kakashi

-Nem haltam meg Kakashi.-válaszolta csendesen az idegen

-A saját szememmel láttam, hogy a halál istene(?) végez veled.-felelte enyhe hisztériával a hangjában a jounin, ami szokatlan volt tőle

A fiatalok értetlenül kapkodták ide-oda a fejüket Kakashi és az idegen közt, miközben az a jouninhoz sétált. A két férfi sokáig nézett farkas szemet egymással, s egyikük sem akarta megtörni a beállt csendet. Itachi viszont semmit nem érzékelt a körülötte folyó eseményekből, s ez kezdett feltűnni a többieknek is. "Kakashi könyve egyre érdekesebb. Eddig még nem olvastam ehhez hasonlót, s nem is igen lett volna rá lehetőségem. Ezért már érdemes volt a bolond kis öcsémékkel maradni, bár ha jobban belegondolok semmit sem tudok a többiek hol létéről. Lehet hogy azóta már nem is élnek. Na jó ne gondolj ilyenekre."-korholta magát gondolatban, s visszatemetkezett a könyvbe. "Hm az a rózsaszín hajú veszedelem elég jól nézett ki csak kár hogy a természete egy kígyóéval vetekedett. Te jó ég Itachi térj már észhez!!"-szólt magára ismét az idősebb Uchiha, miközben fekete tekintete Hinatára tévedt. A kunoichi észre vette az őt fürkésző tekintetett, s félénken az őt figyelő felé fordult. Hinata szemei kitágultak félelmében, ahogy ezüstös tekintete találkozott egy hideg fekete tekintettel. Az egyre feszültebbé váló csendet végül a szürkés kék szemű Anbu törte meg.

-Elmagyarázná valaki, hogy mi folyik itt? Ugyanis semmit sem értek.-motyogta Sakio

-Ezzel nem vagy egyedül Sakio, ugyanis mi sem értünk semmit.-válaszolta Naruto

-Ez igaz. De nem vettetek észre valami furcsát?-kérdezte töprengő hangon Sasuke

-Ha arra gondolsz hogy az a fickó hasonlít rám, akkor a válaszom igen. Olyan mintha a tükörbe nézve magamat látnám csak idősebb kiadásban.-válaszolta a szőkeség

-Pontosan. S arra is emlékszel amit Kakashi mondott neked?-kérdezte ismét az Uchiha

-Arra gondolsz mikor a 4.-hez hasonlított?-kérdezett vissza Naruto

-Igen.-válaszolta tömören Sasuke

Sakio teljesen elvesztette a beszélgetés fonalát, s inkább Itachihoz sétált akinek a kezében még mindig ott volt a Come Come Paradise; miközben fekete tekintetét még mindig Hinata riadt ezüstös tekintetébe fúrta. A barna Anbu óvatosan elvette az Uchihától a könyvet, s mellé ülve olvasni kezdte azt. Itachi észre se vette hogy eddigi olvasmányát kivették a kezéből, s már csak a levegőt markolássza a könyv helyett. "Nem is néz ki rosszul a Hyuuga lány. Kíváncsi vagyok milyen lehet vele... Állj, állj Itachi! Térj már észhez! Nem lehetsz ennyire perverz, hisz ő még szinte gyerek! Ne viselkedj úgy mint egy éretlen kamasz, elvégre már érett férfi vagy!"-szidta magát gondolatban Itachi, miközben egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét ezzel megszakítva a kunoichival a szemkontaktust. Eközben végre Kakashi is magához tért, s szorosan átölelte az előtte álló férfit; mire Sakio egy féltékeny pillantást vetett rájuk a könyv mögül.

-Hol voltál eddig sensei? Miért nem jöttél vissza Konohába?-kérdezte enyhén hadarva Kakashi, ami szintén nem volt szokása

-A Rejtett vízesés falujában voltam, s néhány dolgot át kellet gondolnom mielőtt visszatértem volna Konohába.-válaszolta a férfi

-Ha már ilyen szépen összejöttünk igazán bemutatkozhatnánk egymásnak.-jegyezte meg Naruto

-Milyen igazad van éd...-mondta elharapva az utolsó szót Sasuke

-Enyje Kakashi azt hittem, hogy meséltél rólam a tanítványaidnak.-mondta enyhe fedéssel a hangjában a férfi

-Én Naruto Uzumaki vagyok.-kezdte a bemutatkozást a szőkeség

-Örvendek. Az én nevem Minato Namikaze.-válaszolta mosolyogva a szőke férfi

-Sasuke Uchiha.-bökte ki a fekete fiú

-Szóval az Uchiha klán tagja vagy? Hogy van Fugaku?-kérdezte élénken Minato

-Az apám halott, ahogy az egész klánom is.-válaszolta hidegen Sasuke

-Értem. Megkérdezthetem mi történt?-jött a következő kérdés a szőke férfitól

-Ez egy olyan dolog amiről Sasuke nem szeret beszélni.-válaszolta fekete társa helyett Naruto

-Értem. Nos akkor kit nem ismerek még?-kérdezte ismét élénken Minato

-Sakio Adachit az Anbu tagját, Itachi Uchihát az Uchiha klán másik túlélőjét és Hinata Hyuugát a Hyuuga klán tagját.-válaszolta a szőkeség nyugodt hangon

-Jól van gyerekek, ha már mindenki bemutatkozott itt az ideje visszatérni Konohába.-szólalt meg hosszas hallgatás után Kakashi

Sasuke és Naruto alig észrevehetően összemosolyogtak, s csendben pakolni kezdtek. Az ezüst hajú jounin eközben tekintetét Sakiora függesztette, aki durcásan beletemetkezett a kezében tartott könyvbe. Kakashi sóhajtva sétált a barna fiú elé, s miután leguggolt elé egyik kezét a vállára tette és gyengéden megszorította a szóban forgó testrészt. Sakio a szorításra felnézett a jounin fekete szemébe, s halványan elmosolyodott a bűnbánó ábrázat láttán. Minato érdeklődve figyelte a fiatalok ténykedését, s halványan mosolyogni kezdett a gyerekes szóváltásokon.

-Indulhatunk gyerekek?-kérdezte Kakashi a válla fölött hátra nézve

-Igen apuci.-válaszolta tréfásan Sakio

Kakashi egy dühös pillantással válaszolt a szellemes megjegyzésre, míg a többiek halkan kuncogni kezdtek Itachi kivételével; aki ismét elmerült gondolataiban. "Vajon milyen íze lehet a Hyuuga lány ajkainak? Jézus már megint min jár az eszed Itachi!"-pofozta fel magát gondolatban az idősebb Uchiha. Miután mindent összepakoltak lassan megindultak Konoha felé. Elől ment Minato, Kakashi és Sakio utánuk sétált Hinata. A kunoichi mögött kissé lemaradva Itachi lépkedett miközben tekintetével végig Hinata domborulatait pásztázta. Sasuke és Naruto zárta a menetelők sorát, s kíváncsian figyelték az idősebb Uchiha reakcióit. "Hm formás feneke van Hinatának, s a keblei se semmik. Már megint min jár az eszed Itachi!? Te teljesen megőrültél!"-gondolta Itachi egy fintor kíséretében, ami nem épp tiszta gondolatainak szólt. A csapat lassan gyorsabbra vette a tempót, mivel a fél napot elszórakozták vitákkal és beszélgetéssel. Egyre gyorsabban haladtak és késő estére végre elérték Konoha határát, ahol lefékeztek a kapu előtt és lassan besétáltak a faluba. Itachi egész úton a saját gondolataiba mélyedve ugrált ágról-ágra, s kezdett közel állni ahhoz hogy felpofozza magát. „Ha visszaértünk Konohába ráveszem a kislányt egy találkozóra és utána hátha sikerül másra is rábeszélnem. Jézus Itachi már megint min jár az eszed? Hinata még szinte gyerek, de milyen helyes gyerek. Na jó ezt most és itt fejezd be!"-rivallt magára gondolatban aznap már sokadjára az Uchiha. Ám ez ismét nem használt csak néhány pillanatra, s gondolatai ismét visszatértek egy bizonyos irányba. "Szívesen végig csókolnám azt a hamvas testet és ... Már megint min jár az eszed? De akkor is olyan helyes kislány és aranyos."-gondolta ismét.

-Na jó most már elég legyen!-szólt magára hangosan Itachi

Narutoék érdeklődve néztek az idősebb Uchihára, akinek arcszíne rohamosan vörösödött amint rájött hogy hangosan kimondta gondolatait. A csapat percekig nézte az egyre vörösebb Itachit, majd egy vállvonás kíséretében tovább fojtatták útjukat Konoha utcáin.

-Naruto mi lenne ha találkoznák úgy tíz perc múlva nálunk?-kérdezte Sakio

-Mégis miért?-kérdezett vissza fáradtan Naruto

-Na ne legyél már ilyen, akkor tíz perc múlva nálunk.-monta a barna Anbu és Kakashival az oldalán egy pukkanás kíséretében köddé vált

-Ezért még megfizetsz Sakio.-motyogta az orra alatt a szőkeség

Naruto morcosan indult el Konoha másik kapuja felé, miközben a többiek értetlenül követték őt. A szőke fiú gyorsan haladt úti célja felé, s néhány perc múlva már ismét Konohán kívül voltak. Még percekig sétáltak, s közel tíz perc múlva megálltak egy nagy ház előtt. Naruto kissé bizonytalanul lépet be a kapun, miközben tekintetével a környezetét fürkészte. Alig tettek meg néhány lépést az udvaron mikor a szőke fiú hanyat vágódott a ráugró súlytöbblettől.

-Naruto! Hát mégis eljöttél? Bátyó mondta hogy nem biztos hogy jössz.-hadarta a támadó

-Sayani, kérlek szállj le rólam.-nyögte Naruto

-Bocsi csak annyira örülök, hogy újra látlak. Képzeld anya megtanított néhány gyógyító ninjutsura és megengedte hogy következőleg én is veletek mennyek.-hadarta egy szuszra a kis lány

-Jól van Sayani, de azért néha vegyél levegőt is.-szólt mosolyogva a lányra Naruto

A kislány csak bólintott és egy hatalmas levegő vétel után tovább folytatta a mondókáját, amit Naruto angyali türelemmel hallgatott. Sayaninak hosszú ezüst szürke haja és szürke szeme volt. A kis lány kézen fogta Narutot és maga után húzva belépett a házba, ahol kellemes meleg és halvány fény uralkodott.

-Sayani te vagy az?-hallatszott a konyhából a kérdés

-Igen anya. Képzeld kit találtam az udvaron.-kezdte vidáman Sayani, miközben maga után húzta Narutot-Nézd anya Naruto visszajött és magával hozta a barátait is.-tette hozzá vidáman

-Sayani drágám. Remélem nem támadtad le a vendégeinket.-mondta megrovó hangon a nő

-Nem történt semmi ilyesmi Michiyo-sama.-válaszolta nyugodt hangon Naruto

-Ugyan Naruto drágám tudom hogy milyen a lányom. Imád egy rég látott barát nyakába ugrani csak nem mindig méri fel a tette következményét.-válaszolta Michiyo egy halvány mosoly kíséretében

A beszélgetés közben Sasukéék értetlenül pislogtak egymásra, s csendben várakoztak amíg Naruto befejezi a beszélgetést. Itachi nem igazán tudta követni a beszélgetés menetét, mivel gondolatai ismét elkalandoztak. "Hm aranyos ez a Sayani is csak az a baj, hogy még a Hyuuga lánynál is fiatalabnak néz ki. Már megint min jár az eszed Itachi!?"-kérdezte magát gondolatban az idősebb Uchiha.

-Sayani drágám kérlek mutasd meg a vendégeinknek a szobájukat. Naruto remélem tudod még hol találod a szobád.-mondta Michiyo

-Igen Michiyo-sama. Köszönjük a vendéglátást.-válaszolta Naruto tisztelettel a hangjában, s elindult a lépcső felé

-Gyere Naruto!-ragadta meg a kezét Sayani

A kis lány maga után vonszolta a tiltakozni próbáló Narutot, s őket kissé lemaradva követték a többiek is.

-Itt a szobád. Naru emlékszel arra mit ígértél mikor elmentetek a bátyóval?-kérdezte Sayani

-Igen. Ne aggódj hamarosan bemutatlak neki, rendben?-kérdezett vissza Naruto

-Tényleg, tényleg?-ugrott örömében a szőke nyakába a lány

-Igen, de légyszi ne fojts meg.-kérte a szőkeség

-Figyi ha nem árulsz el anyuéknak akkor mutatok neked valamit.-súgta a szőke fülébe Sayani

-Jól van Saya, de előtte lepihenhetünk kicsit?-kérdezte Naruto

-Igen.-válaszolta a lány

-Kérhetek tőled valamit Sayani?-kérdezte a szőkeség

-Persze, mi lenne az?-kérdezte élénken Sayani

-Szórakoztasd kicsit Hinatát.-válaszolta Naruto

-Meglesz!-válaszolta a lány, s Hinatát maga után húzva eltűntek az egyik szobában

Naruto megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és megmutatta Itachinak és Minatonak a nekik szánt szobákat. Az idősebb Uchiha a Naruto melletti szobát kapta míg Minato a vele szemben lévőt foglalhatta el. Miután mindenki elfoglalta a szobáját végre lepihenhettek kicsit, bár Naruto sejtette hogy a nyugalma csak időleges. A szőke fiú hangulatán az se lendített sokat, hogy barátja idegesen járkálni kezdett közös szobájukban.

-Mi a baj Sasuke?-kérdezte fáradtan Naruto

-Akár hova megyünk valaki mindig a nyakadba ugrik, s te nem csinálsz semmit sem ellene.-morogta Sasuke

-Nyugodj meg. Számítottam rá hogy Sayani letámad, de már nem tudtam kivédeni.-válaszolta sóhajtva a szőkeség.

-Akkor is tiltakozhattál volna jobban.-fújta dühösen az Uchiha

Naruto mosolyogva durcás barátjához lépett és gyengéden átölelte, majd egy csókkal kiengesztelte a féltékeny feketét. Sasuke még néhány pillanatig duzzogot majd átvette szőke társától az irányítást, s hosszas csók csatába bonyolódtak. A csókot csak annyi időre szakították meg míg friss levegőt juttattak a tüdejükbe, majd újra elmerültek ajkaik játékában. A pár nem vette észre a szobájuk ajtaján felhangzó halk kopogást, s csak akkor eszméltek fel mikor egy halk sikolyt hallottak közvetlenül az ajtóból. Mindketten arra kapták a fejüket, s dermedten néztek Hinata könnyektől csillogó szemeibe.

-Hinata nem hallottuk hogy kopogtál.-suttogta elhaló hangon Naruto

Hinata könnyezve rohant a szobájába, miközben Narutoék néhány pillanat múlva megpróbálták követni a feldúlt kunoichit; de a folyosón Sayaniba ütköztek. A szürke szemű kislány meglepetten nézett a két ideges fiúra, akik próbáltak elmenni mellette. Itachi lassan kidugta fejét az ajtaján a hangzavarra, ami a folyosóról jött s meglepetten nézett ideges öccsére.

-Nektek meg mi bajotok van?-kérdezte morcosan Itachi

-Hinata rajtakapott minket.-válaszolta komoran Sasuke

-Mégis min?-kérdezte kissé zavartan az idősebb Uchiha

-Na vajon min kaphatott minket rajta? Amin te és Kakashi nem rég.-válaszolta idegesen az ifjabb Uchiha

-Hm... csak nem csók közben nyitott rátok?-kérdezte Itachi egy gonosz félmosoly kíséretében

-De igen. Előbb beszélnünk kellet volna vele, mert ez így elég sokkoló lehetett neki.-válaszolta bűn bánó hangon Naruto

-Miről van szó?-kérdezett közbe Sayani

-Gyere és elmondom, rendben Saya?-kérdezte egy fáradt mosoly kíséretében a szőkeség

-Igen.-ugrott örömében Naruto nyakába a lány

Sasuke halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte miként viaskodik kedvese egy lánnyal. Miután Naruto lefejtette Sayani karjait a nyakáról Sasukét kézen fogva bevonultak a szőke szobájába s mindent elmeséltek a lánynak, aki örömében ismét a földre döntötte a szőkét. Az ifjabb Uchiha már csak elnézően mosolygott a jelenet láttán, mikor azt vette észre hogy valaki őt is leteríti. Eközben Itachi a szobájában az előbbi beszélgetésen gondolkodott, s lassan kisétált az erkélyre ami az egész felső szintet körbe futotta. Az egykori Akatsuki fürkészve nézte az éjszakai égboltot, miközben lassan ellépett az erkély korlátjától. Itachi lassan a falig hátrált és hátát neki vetette az épületnek, miközben fekete szemeivel továbbra is a csillagokat fürkészte. Merengéséből halk léptek zökkentették ki, s óvatosan a hang irányába fordította tekintetét. Hinata csendesen kilépett az erkélyre és lassan a korláthoz sétált, majd a korlát fájának támaszkodva előre hajtotta a fejét. A kunoichi csendesen szipogott és fejét továbbra sem emelte fel ezzel is a könnyeit akarta elrejteni, amik folyamatosan szivárogtak szemeiből. Itachi csendesen figyelte az árnyékból Hinatát, s lassan és hangtalanul elindult felé. Az Uchiha egyik kezét óvatosan a lány vállára helyezte, mire a kunoichi összerezzent a váratlan érintésre s ijedten nézett „támadójára". Hinata akaratlanul is hátrált néhány lépést, de egy a derekára fonódó kéz megállította. Itachi lassan magához ölelte a riadt kunoichit, miközben lágyan simogatni kezdte a lány hátát. „Milyen jó illata van, s milyen selymes a bőre. Térj már észhez Itachi! Nem használhatod ki a helyzetet! Vagy mégis?"-kérdezte magát gondolatban, miközben kezeivel továbbra is Hinata hátát simogatta. A kunoichi lassan megnyugodott és megpróbált kiszabadulni az Uchiha öleléséből. Itachi lassan felemelte a lány állát és ajkaival lágyan megérintette a kunoichi ajkait, akinek szemei kitágultak döbbenetében.

Folytatás következik...


	10. Chapter 10

10.rész:

Meglepetések reggele

Itachi lassan elhúzódott Hinata ajkaitól, s karjaival továbbra is magához ölelte a lányt. A kunoichi óvatosan kibontakozott az ölelésből, miközben néhány lépést hátrált és szemeivel továbbra is az előtte álló férfit fürkészte. Az Uchiha fejében néhány pillanatra megfordult hogy alkalmazza a lányon a Mangekyou Sharingant, de végül elvetette ezt a kósza ötletet. Itachi felkészült Hinata kérdéseire, s magában már eldöntötte hogy lehetőségeihez mérten válaszolni fog rájuk. Hosszú percekig néztek egymás szemeibe, de egyikőjük sem akarta megtörni a beállt csendet. Végül az Uchiha lassan megfordult és komótos léptekkel elindult a szobája felé, de pár lépés után egy bizonytalan hang megállította.

-M-miért csókoltál meg?-kérdezte halkan és zavartan Hinata

-Vigasztalás képen.-válaszolta háttal állva Itachi, s halványan elmosolyodott

-Mégis ki vagy te?-kérdezte kissé bátrabban a kunoichi

-Nem meséltek rólam semmit sem Konohában?-kérdezte döbbenten az Uchiha, miközben a lány felé fordult

-N-nem.-válaszolta félénken Hinata

-Hm... A nevem Itachi...-kezdte töprengve- Uchiha.- tette hozzá kissé bizonytalanul Itachi

-A-akkor te biztos Sasuke-kun rokona vagy.-mondta a kunoichi

-Így is mondhatjuk, ugyanis Sasuke az öcsém.-válaszolta az Uchiha

Hinata meglepetten emésztette a hallottakat, s közben fázósan összedörzsölte a kezeit az éjszaka hűvöse ellen. Itachi figyelmét nem kerülte el a lány mozdulata, s lassan a kunoichi közelébe sétált és miután átölelte besétált vele a lány szobájába. Miután beértek a lány szobájába mindketten helyet foglaltak, s tovább folytatták a beszélgetésüket amit néhány pillanatra abba hagytak. Még órákig beszélgettek, s sok mindent megtudtak a másikról. Itachi elérkezettnek látta az időt hogy távozzon a lány szobájából még mielőtt valami őrültséget csinál. Az Uchiha lassan felállt és az erkély ajtóhoz sétált, de még mielőtt kilépett volna rajta még egyszer hátra fordult hogy jó éjt kívánjon a lánynak. Hinata közvetlenül az Uchiha előtt állt meg, s az kihasználva a helyzetet egy jó éjt csókot lopott a lánytól. A kunoichi meglepetten nézett az Uchiha fekete szemeibe, majd némi töprengés után félénken viszonozni kezdte a csókot. Itachi felbátorodva a kunoichi bátortalan csókján lassan elmélyítette azt, s próbálta megőrizni maradék ön kontrollját csekély sikerrel. Hinata akaratlanul is közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, s az kapva az alkalmon szorosan magához ölelte a lányt. Itachi óvatosan felemelte a kunoichit, s az ágyhoz lavírozott vele; ahol az ölébe ültette őt. Az Uchiha kezei lassan bevándoroltak Hinata felsője alá, s gyengéden lefejtették a feleslegessé vált ruha darabot. A kunoichi szégyenlősen maga elé akarta kapni a kezeit, de partnere megakadályozta ebben s egy újabb csókot lehelt az enyhén duzzadt ajkakra. Csókjaik egyre szenvedélyesebbek lettek, ami miatt az Uchiha kezdte elveszíteni maradék ön kontrollját; de nem akarta egyből letámadni a lányt. A kunoichi reszkető ujjakkal térképezte fel partnere vállát és hátát, miközben megpróbálta őt megszabadítani felsőjétől ami egy kis segítséggel sikerült is. A lány ajkait halk és reszketeg sóhajok hagyták el ahogy megérezte a nyakán lefelé vándorló ajkakat, s ujjaival lágyan beletúrt partnere hajába ezzel kibontva azt. Itachi óvatosan elfektette a lányt az ágyon, miközben ajkaival egyre lejjebb vándorolt a hamvas testen. A kunoichi halk nyögésekkel adta partnere tudtára hogy élvezi az érintéseit, aki ezen felbátorodva lassan ajkai közzé vette az egyik meredező mellbimbót s addig izgatta míg teljesen meg nem keményedett. Amint végzett az egyikkel ajkait a másikra tapasztotta, s azt is gyengéden ingerelte majd ajkai lejjebb vándoroltak a lány hasára. A kunoichi beleborzongott a kellemes érzésbe, s óvatosan felhúzta az Uchiha fejét egy újabb csókra. Itachi gyengéden megszabadította a lányt a maradék ruhájától majd sajátjait is utána küldte, s óvatosan a kunoichi felé térdelt. Ajkait ismét a lány ajkaihoz illesztette s ismét szenvedélyes csók csatába bonyolódtak, miközben az Uchiha lassan a kunoichibe hatolt. Itachi lassan mozogni kezdett a lányban, s minden lökéssel egyre mélyebre hatolt a kunoichiben. Az Uchiha végig figyelte Hinata arcát, s közben lágyan bele-belecsókolt a lány nyakába is. Az egykori Akatsukis lassan fokozta tempóját, s egy-egy apró csókot lehelt a kunoichi ajkaira; majd ajkaival visszatért a lány nyakának kényeztetéséhez. Egyre közelebb kerültek a gyönyör beteljesüléséhez, s néhány perces különbséggel feljutottak a fellegekbe hogy onnan kimerülten ismét alászálljanak. Percekig feküdtek mozdulatlanul egymás karjaiban, s végül Itachi óvatosan kicsúszott a kunoichiből. Az Uchiha kimerülten feküdt Hinata mellé, mire a lány fejét óvatosan a férfi mellkasára hajtotta majd lassan álomba szenderült. Itachi még egy darabig figyelte a békésen szuszogó kunoichit miközben ujjait a fekete fürtökbe fúrta, s lágyan simogatta azokat. Órákkal később az Uchihát is utolérte az álom, s Hinatát átölelve békésen szuszogott. Eközben Naruto szobájában a békésen szendergők álmát az erkély ajtón felhangzó halk kaparászás zavarta meg, ami nem akart megszűnni így a két fiú kénytelen volt megnézni kora reggeli "látogatójukat". Sasuke morcosan mászott ki az ágyból hogy kinyissa az ajtót, s nehezen tudta megállni hogy ne küldje a másvilágra reggeli vendégüket. Amint az Uchiha kinyitotta az ajtót egy Pakkunhoz hasonló állatka iszkolt be rajta, s a még alvó Narutora vetette magát; majd arcát nyalogatva ébresztgetni kezdte a szőkeséget. Sasuke meredten bámulta az állatka ténykedését, s mire összeszedte magát addigra kedvese is magához tért álmából. Amint Naruto felébredt óvatosan megfogta támadóját és álmos szemei elé emelte azt. Ahogy beazonosította a kis szőr pamacsot egy hangos nyögés hagyta el ajkait, majd morcosan megszólalt.

-Mit keresel itt Yume?-kérdezte nem túl barátságosan a szőkeség, s lerakta az állatkát

-Na de Naru-chan. Nem illik így üdvözölni a legjobb barátod kedvencét.-dohogott az állatka

-Naruto te most tényleg egy rágcsálóval akarsz beszélgetni?-kérdezte Sasuke, miközben tekintete értetlenségről árulkodott

-Ki kérem magamnak én nem vagyok rágcsáló! Én egy vadász görény vagyok!!-háborgott a kis szőr pamacs

-Nem tök mindegy? Nekem rágcsáló maradsz és kész.-válaszolta a fekete fiú unottan

-Nem vagyok rágcsáló!!-hisztizett Yume

-Jól van Yume nem vagy rágcsáló, de kérlek nyögd már ki miért vagy itt?!-kérte türelmetlenül Naruto

-Öhm...Sakio üzeni hogy egy hét múlva találkoztok itt, addig is jó pihenést.-hadarta el a kis szőr pamacs egy szuszra

-Én megfojtom azt az idiótát! Miért nem volt képes ezt korábban elmondani?-kérdezte füstölögve a szőkeség

-Ez még nem minden Naru-chan. Valami olyasmit is mondott Sakio hogy ne aggódj a papír munka miatt majd ők elintézik. Jah és még azt is mondta hogy Michiyo-sama néhány napra elmegy, így jó lenne ha vigyáznál Sayanira.- felelte Yume

-Remek. Még valami amiről tudnom kéne?-kérdezte fáradt hangon Naruto

-Öhm... azt hiszem nincs más. Viszlát Naru-chan.- válaszolta a szőr pamacs majd egy pukkanás kíséretében köddé vált

Sasuke értetlenül figyelte a szőr pamacs hűlt helyét, s közben a halkan dohogó Naruto is felkelt. A két fiú gyorsan felöltözött és utána lassan kiballagtak a szobából, s meredten nézték a hajnali nap felkeltét az erkély korlátjának támaszkodva. A köztük beállt csendet egyikük sem akarta megtörni, s egymást átölelve nézték az egyre világosodó égboltot. Békés magányuknak Sayani vetett véget, aki szokásához híven a földre döntötte Narutot, de most Sasukét is magukkal rántották.

-Saya kérlek ez nem vicces.-nyöszörögte a rakás aljáról Naruto

-Ugyan már Naru! Most nem is vettem túl nagy lendületet.-mondta durcásan a lány

-Az lehet, de eddig nem is ketten estetek rám.-nyöszörögte továbbra is a szőkeség

-Ne panaszkodj már. Persze tegnap este egy szavad sem volt a súlyomra.-válaszolta nyugodtan Sasuke, s megengedett magának egy mosolyt

-De Sasuke! Nem kéne kiteregetned a magán életünket!-dünnyögte Naruto, miközben megpróbált felállni

-Nem hiszem hogy Sayanit túlzottan zavarná a mi magán életünk, ugye kislány?-kérdezte Sasuke, még mindig Naruton feküdve

-Hé nem vagyok kislány! Már 14 leszek. Egyébként meg a bátyámat is rajta kaptam tegnap este, amint egy ezüst hajú férfival enyeleg.-válaszolta Sayani mosolyogva

-Remek kém válna belőled Saya, ha nem ugranál folyton a barátaid nyakába.-mondta nyugodtan a szőkeség

A kis lány egy mosoly és egy erőteljes integetés után visszavonult a ház konyhájába, hogy teljesítse anyja kérését. Miután eltűnt a két fiú szeme elől Sasuke egy apró csókot lehelt a még mindig alatta fekvő Naruto ajkaira, s utána gyengéden felhúzta barátját. Miután mindketten felálltak elindultak Itachi szobája felé, hogy leellenőrizzék az idősebb Uchiha hol létét. A két fiú meglepetésére a szőke szobája melletti szoba üresen tátongott, s Itachi nem volt sehol. Miután sikerült túl tenniük magukat első meglepetésükön Hinata szobája felé vették az irányt, s egy halk kopogás után benyitottak de mindkettejük lába a földbe gyökerezett az őket fogadó látványtól.

-Hm. Még alukálni akarok.-hallották Itachi nyűgös mondatát, miközben kikandikált egy párna alól

Sasuke és Naruto teljesen ledermedt a hallottaktól, s dermedten figyelték a morcos Itachit.

-Na húzzatok már innen még alukálni akarok.-nyöszörögte a párnába az idősebb Uchiha

A két fiú továbbra sem mozdult meg és megszólalni sem tudtak meglepetésükben, főleg akkor döbbentek le igazán mikor az Itachi melletti "púp" megmozdult. A "púp" nyöszörögve fordult a másik oldalára, s tovább aludt míg az idősebb Uchiha kénytelen volt félkómás állapotban felülni, hogy megszabaduljon váratlan látogatóiktól. Eközben Sayani anyja kérésének megfelelően egy jól megpakolt tálcával lépkedett fel felé az emeleti lépcsőn, s a lépcső melletti ajtót kinyitva lassan belépett rajta. A szobában félhomály uralkodott a sötétítőknek hála, s miután a lány lerakta terhét elhúzta a nehéz drapériákat.

-Jó reggelt! Remélem jobban érzed magad.-köszöntötte mosolyogva a szoba lakóját Sayani

-Jó reggelt Sayani-chan. Köszönöm már sokkal jobban vagyok.-válaszolta a szoba lakója felülve ágyán

-Ne haragudj valamit el kell intéznem, de ígérem hamarosan visszajövök.-szólalt meg némi hallgatás után Sayani

-Rendben.-válaszolta a szoba lakója

Sayani egy gyors köszi után kirohant, s útját a két fiú felé vette akik még mindig Hina szobájának ajtajában szobroztak. Mire Sasukéék feleszmélhettek volna már a szoba padlóján találták magukat, s pluszba egy igen dühös és nagyon morcos Sharingant is kaptak.

-Nem megmondtam, hogy hagyjatok még aludni egy kicsit?-kérdezte nyafis hangon Itachi

-Könyörgöm szálljatok le rólam.-nyöszörögte újra Naruto aznap már másodjára

-Jól van mindjárt csak előbb még nekem is fel kéne állnom.-válaszolt nyugodtan Sasuke

-Az istenit menjetek már ki!-dörrent rájuk Itachi, mire a mellette szendergő Hinata felébredt

-Nem látod, hogy azon vagyunk?-kérdezte morcosan az ifjabb Uchiha

-Sayani-chan?-kérdezte egy bizonytalan hang az ajtóból

-Igen? Neked még pihenned kellene.-mondta aggódó hangon a lány, ám a jövevény egyensúlyát vesztve rajtuk landolt

-Uh. Nem vagyok párna.-nyögte ki nagy nehezen Naruto

-Nem tűnnétek már el végre?-kérdezte egyre dühösebben Itachi

-I-itachi-san te is itt vagy?-jött a döbbent kérdés a kupac tetejéről

-Tobi? Te mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz itt?-kérdezte döbbenten az idősebb Uchiha

-Hát véletlenül talált rám Sayani-chan, s azóta itt vagyok.-válaszolta Tobi

-Jó hogy így egymásra találtatok, de végre leszállhatnátok rólam.-nyöszörögte elhaló hangon Naruto

A szőkeségen lévők néhány pillanatig döbbenten néztek az alattuk elterülő Narutóra, majd komótosan lekászálódtak róla mire a szőke fiú megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Miután mindannyian megnyugodtak és észhez tértek a sokktól tekintetüket az ágyban ülő Itachi felé fordították, aki mellet lassan Hinata is felült. A kunoichi elfelejtette hogy nincs rajta ruha, s ahogy felült a takaró is lecsúszott róla így szabadon hagyva kebleit. A bent lévő társaság lassan elvörösödött Sayani kivételével, s mindannyian félre fordították a fejüket zavarukban. Itachi nem értette a hirtelen elvörösödött társaságot majd óvatosan maga mellé nézett, s észre vette hogy a mellette ülő kunoichi bájai szabadon vannak amitől a többiek zavarba jöttek. Az idősebb Uchiha elmosolyodott majd gúnyolódó hangot megütve megszólalt.

-Na most már hajlandóak vagytok eltűnni?-kérdezte egy gonosz vigyor kíséretében

-I-igen.-válaszolták bizonytalanul és rák vörösen

A társaság gyorsan elhagyta a szobát, bár az arcuk még mindig lángolt a látottaktól. Sayani mosolyogva vezette a három fiút a konyhába, miközben Tobit igyekezett támogatni s mikor beértek a helyiségbe mindhárman helyet foglaltak az asztalnál. A lány gyorsan összeszedte a hűtőben található összes élelmet, majd mindet a hármas elé tette s még mielőtt leült volna visszaszaladt az emeleten maradt tálcáért.

-Hát ez húzós volt. Remélem nem akar megleckéztetni minket a reggeli ballépésünk miatt Itachi.- motyogta Naruto bizonytalanul

-Legalább most már van mivel cukkolnom.-jegyezte meg egy hamis mosoly kíséretében Sasuke

-Elég zavaró volt amit láttunk, de abban egyet értek Naruto-kunnal hogy Itachi-san valószínűleg ezt meg fogja torolni rajtunk.-motyogta enyhén rémült hanggal Tobi

Míg Naruto és Tobi az esélyeiket latolgatták, addig Sasuke azon gondolkodott miként tudná ezt az információt felhasználni hőn szeretett bátyja ellen. A halk sutyorgásnak a konyhába lépő Hinata és Itachi vetett véget, míg a kunoichi zavartan ült le az egyik szabad székre addig az Uchiha dühösen nézte az enyhén rémült társaságot.

-Na mi az bátyus csak nem bal lábbal keltél fel?-kérdezte gúnyosan Sasuke

-Fogd be Sasuke!- sziszegte Itachi

-Aj már megint kezdik csak reménykedni tudok benne, hogy nem ezt fogják egész héten csinálni.-suttogta lemondóan Naruto, ám hamarosan belé fojtották a szót

Sayani amint visszaért a konyhába és kezéből lerakta a tálcát óvatosan a szőke fiú mögé osont, s erősen átkarolta „áldozata" nyakát. Sasuke meglepetten nézett elnémult kedvesére majd egy pillanat múlva meglátta a hallgatás okát is, s akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a jeleneten. Naruto megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Sayani karjait, de mint korábban most sem járt sikerrel s néhány próbálkozással töltött perc után feladta.

-Mond csak Saya te most élvezed, hogy kínozhatsz engem?-kérdezte fásultan a szőkeség

-Ugyan már Naru egy teljes hetet fogunk együtt tölteni anyu és a bátyám felügyelete nélkül, s úgy gondoltam hogy megpróbállak rávenni hogy mutass nekem néhány technikát. Légyszi, nagyon szépen kérlek taníts egy-két fogást.-nézett Narutora nagy „kis kutya" szemekkel Sayani

-Esélyem sincs nemet mondani, igaz? Ha megpróbálom ismét a nyakamba ugrasz, ugye?-kérdezte beletörődve sorsába Naruto

-Imádlak!-kurjantotta a lány, s egy puszit nyomott a szőke fiú arcára

-Ezért Michiyo-sama és Sakio ki fog nyírni.-motyogta letörten Naruto

-Ugyan már Naruto nem lesz semmi bajod.-nyugtatta barátját Sasuke

-Kösz a biztatást, de ha Sayaniról van szó Sakio nagyon ijesztő tud lenni. Lehet hogy nem tűnik túl erősnek, de a húgát minden áron megvédené, s az sem mellékes hogy a lelkemre kötötte hogy ne tanítsak neki semmilyen veszélyes jutsut.- válaszolta letörten a szőkeség

-Ugyan már Naru majd lenyugtatom a bátyót és anyával is megbeszélem.-kotyogta nagy lelkesedéssel a lány

-De mégis hogy lehetsz Anbu, ha egy ilyen semmiségtől meghátrálsz?-kérdezte Itachi meglepetten

-Ezt mintha már mondtad volna egyszer.-jegyezte meg Naruto

-A rózsaszín hajú veszedelemmel kapcsolatban tényleg igazatok volt. A pofonjai piszkosul fájnak. De miből gondolod hogy megint igazad lesz?-kérdezte az idősebb Uchiha

-Úgy látszik Sakura-chan pofonja káros hatással volt rád.-motyogta a szőkeség

-Mond csak Itachi-san nem tudsz véletlenül valamit a többiekről?-kérdezte bátortalanul Tobi

-Szerinted az öcsémmel és csapatával lennék, ha tudnék róluk valamit?-kérdezett vissza Itachi

Tobi nem válaszolt a kérdésre csak kifejezéstelen tekintettel meredt maga elé, miközben Itachi helyet foglalt Hinata mellett és morcosan nézett csapat társa irányába. A csendet Naruto mozgolódása törte meg aki miután lefejtette magáról Sayani karjait lassan kisétált a konyhából, s útját a kert felé vette. Sasuke aggódva nézett barátja után, de egyenlőre nem állt szándékában követni szőke kedvesét. A konyhában lévő társaság halkan beszélgetett és reggelizett, miközben Naruto a kertben gondolataiba mélyedve ült az egyik fa tövében.

-Azt hiszem megyek és megnézem mit csinál Naruto.- mondta nyugodtan Sasuke, s készült felállni

-Ne aggódj miatta. Biztos megint a kedvenc fája alatt pihen.-fogta meg a fekete karját Sayani

-Inkább megnézem.-válaszolta az ifjabb Uchiha

-Hagyd. Megfűzöm Sakiot hogy engedje meg Narunak hogy mutasson néhány technikát és nem lesz semmi gond. Anyát is könnyen rá tudom beszélni.-felelte a lány

Mielőtt Sasuke ismét hangot adhatott volna aggályainak a lány néhány gyors kéz jel és ujjba harapás után megidézte a fiatal Uchiha által rágcsálónak nevezett vadász görényt.

-Már megint ez a rágcsáló?-kérdezte unottan Sasuke

-Nem vagyok rágcsáló!!-kezdett hisztizni a szőr pamacs

-Jól van Yume. Kérlek keresd meg a bátyám.-kezdte Sayani, majd suttogva folytatta hogy csak az állatka hallja

A kis szőr pamacs morrant egyet majd rekord gyorsasággal eltűnt a társaság szeme elől, s elindult megkeresni gazdáját.

-Remek és mikor jön vissza ez a rágcsáló?-kérdezte nyugodtan Sasuke

-Nem rágcsáló, de mindegy és ha minden jól megy akkor még ma.-válaszolta Sayani

-Addig még is mit csináljunk?-kérdezte Tobi kíváncsian

-Én a részemről még alszok egyet, ha hagytok.-válaszolta Itachi

-É-én is pihenek még egy kicsit.-tette hozzá Hinata bizonytalanul

-Én megkeresem Narutot és nem tudom mi lesz utána.-mondta Sasuke

-Tobi meg szépen megy vissza a szobájába pihenni.-tette hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Sayani

Miután mindenki befejezte a reggelit elindultak a dolguk után, s csend borult a házra. Itachi és Hinata a kunoichi szobájában szunyókáltak, Tobi morcosan feküdt vissza az ágyába és Sayanival beszélgetett, s végül Sasuke Naruto mellé telepedett a kertben és egymást átölelve csendesen beszélgettek; míg egy kis szőr pamacs fel nem bukkant előttük. Sasuke már készült szép szavakkal üdvözölni a kis szőr pamacsot, de a torkára fagytak a szavak mikor meglátta a mellette loholó kutyát.

-Á Sasuke-kun jó hogy látlak. Kakashi üzeni, hogy amíg itt vagytok jó lenne ha gyakorolnátok kicsit.-szólalt meg a kutya

-Értettük, Pakkun.- motyogta Naruto

Miután a kutya átadta az üzenetet egy pukkanás kíséretében köddé vált, s nem sokkal később Yume is követte a példáját miután átadta üzenetét Sayaninak. Naruto fáradtan állt fel és már majdnem belépett a házba, mikor Sayani robbant ki a kertbe vidáman mosolyogva.

-Hurrá!!! Szabadon gyakorolhatok!!-kurjantotta a lány jó hangosan

-Minek örülsz ennyire Saya?-kérdezte Naruto nyugodtan

-Sakio szabad kezet adott neked, hála Yuménak.- válaszolta vidáman nevetve Sayani

Naruto beletörődve sóhajtott majd lassan elsétált a ház mögött kialakított gyakorló pályára, s nyomában ott volt Sasuke és Sayani is majd néhány könnyebb jutsut mutatott a lánynak. Sayani erősen koncentrált és próbálta megjegyezni a szőkeség által mutatott jutsukat több-kevesebb sikerrel. Már jó ideje gyakoroltak kiegészülve Tobival, aki az egyik fa alól figyelte a három fiatal edzését; mikor szinte a semmiből megjelent valaki a hátuk mögött. Sasuke és Naruto egyből a jövevény felé fordultak, s meglepetten néztek az újonnan érkező ezüstös tekintetébe.

-Mi szél hozott ide Hyuuga?-kérdezte komor hangon Sasuke

-Nem miattad jöttem Uchiha.- válaszolta hasonló hangnemben Neji

-Sasuke kérlek ne most veszekedjetek.-szólalt meg csendesen Naruto

-Hol van Hinata?-kérdezte fagyosan a Hyuuga fiú

-Nem tudom, de biztos jól szórakozik.-válaszolta gúnyosan Sasuke

Neji dühösen nézett az Uchiha fekete szemeibe, s gyors iramban megindult felé. Sasuke felkészült a védekezésre, de Naruto közéjük ugrott és hárított a támadást. A két fiú még egy darabig eljátszadozott egymással, mikor a kertbe vezető ajtóban feltűnt Itachi és Hinata. A csatázók megálltak és kíváncsian néztek az ajtóban állókra, akik néhány ásítás után feléjük indultak.

-Na mi az mit néztek?-kérdezte egy ásítás kíséretében Itachi

-Semmit csak azon gondolkodtunk, hogy hol vagytok Itachi-san.- válaszolta Tobi kitérően

-Mégis hol lettünk volna, Tobi? A szobánkban voltunk és aludtunk, mivel valakik voltak olyan kedvesek és reggel ránk törtek.-felelte az idősebb Uchiha szikrázó szemekkel

-Mégis mi történt Hinata-sama?-kérdezte Neji kíváncsian, mire egy rák vörös Hina volt a válasz

-Jobb ha nem tudod Neji. Elég sokkoló volt nekünk is.-válaszolta Naruto

-Nyugi Naruto. Még a végén elrontod a bátyám kis románcát.-súgta Sasuke, de nem volt elég halk

-Mondtál valamit öcsi?-kérdezte Itachi dühösen

-Semmi lényegeset bátyus.- válaszolta hasonló hangnemben az ifjabb Uchiha

A fivérek még egy darabig vitáztak, amit Naruto egy unott sóhajjal hallgatott egészen addig míg valaki a háta mögé nem került. A szőke ninja morcosan fordult hátra és döbbenten nézett farkas szemet barátjával, aki mögött ott állt „kedvenc" tanáruk is.

-Néhány órával korábban még azt mondtad, hogy egy hét múlva találkozunk ismét.-üdvözölte az érkezőket Naruto

-Így volt, de gondoltam segítségre lesz szükséget Sayanihoz.- válaszolta vigyorogva Sakio

-Értem. Még valami amit tudnunk kéne vagy végre hazamehetünk?-kérdezte a szőkeség fáradtan

-Holnap mindannyiunknak vissza kell menni Konohába.- válaszolta a barna Anbu

-Értem. Új küldetés a láthatáron?-kérdezte ismét Naruto

-Nem csak a Hokage beszélni akar velünk.-felelte Sakio

A társaság csak bólintott és lassan bevonultak a házba kiegészülve Nejivel és Kakashiékkal. Az ezüst hajú jounin kíváncsian nézett végig az enyhén morcos társaságon, mikor tekintete megakadt Tobin s döbbenetében padlót fogott. Sakio aggódva nézett kedvesére, s miután felsegítette a jounint a földről felmentek a barna fiú szobájába. A nap további része csendesen telt el, bár Neji nehezen tudta elfogadni hogy Hinata egy Uchihával beszélget. Szerencsére a Hyuuga fiúnak fogalma sem volt arról hogy mi történt unoka húga és Itachi közt előző éjjel. A társaság a nap további részét pihenéssel töltötte, s Tobi is csatlakozott Kakashi és Sakio beszélgetéséhez valamikor a délután folyamán. A hármas remekül elszórakozott, de lassan leszállt az este és mindenki nyugovóra tért mivel másnap reggel jelenésük volt a Hokage irodájában.

Folytatás következik...


	11. Chapter 11

11.rész:

Nyugodt mindennapok

Az éjszaka gyorsan eltelt, s elérkezett a reggel és a Konohába való visszatérés ideje. A társaságot Kakashi ébresztette, akik morcosan tettek eleget a jounin ébresztőjének. A csapat ásítozva botorkált le a konyhába, ahol Kakashi, Neji, Sakio és Sayani várták a kómás társaságot.

-Miért nem hagyott még minket aludni Kakashi-san?-kérdezte morcosan Itachi, s ásított egyet mellé

-Igen sensei, igazán hagyhatott volna aludni még egy kicsit minket.-motyogta ásítozva Naruto

-Sajnálom gyerekek, de mielőbb vissza kell térnünk Konohába.- válaszolta határozottan Kakashi

-Kér valaki egy kávét ébresztő gyanánt?-kérdezte az ásítozó társaságot Sakio

-Aha, nekem egy duplát adj.-ásítozott a szőkeség

A többiek egyetértően bólogattak, s mindannyian egy dupla fekete és extra erős kávét kértek. Naruto egy húzásra kiitta kávéját, s utána halványan összerándult ahogy a keserű folyadékot lenyelte. Ám nem a szőkeség volt az egyetlen, aki összerándult a méreg erős fekete folyadékra, hanem a társai is hasonlóan reagáltak.

-Meg-meg akartok mérgezni minket?-kérdezte levegő után kapkodva Hinata

-Dehogy ez eszünkbe se jutott Hinata-chan.- tiltakozott hevesen Sayani

-Ki főzte ezt a mérget?-kérdezte rekedtes hangon Naruto

-Hát...ő...tudod...-kezdett zavartan magyarázkodni Sakio

-Nyögd már ki és ne ködösíts.-sziszegte Sasuke, mivel még neki is erős volt a kávé pedig ő naponta itta a fekete folyadékot

-Ugyan már bátyó igazán elmondhatod nekik, hogy te főzted.-kotyogta közbe ártatlan hangon Sayani

-Bocs srácok tényleg nem akartam ilyen erős kávét főzni.-mentegetőzött a barna Anbu, miközben hátrált néhány lépést

A társaság csak egy dühös pillantást vetett Sakiora, majd mindannyian kisétáltak a házból. Kakashi elégedetten nézett a duzzogó társaság után, s néhány perccel később ő is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Miután mindannyian elhagyták a házat útjukat Konoha felé vették, s alig húsz perc múlva már a Levelek közt rejtőző falu utcáit rótták. Az álmos társaság a Hokage irodája felé vette az útját, s közben csodálkozva néztek a felbolydult falusiakra.

-Mi a fene folyik itt?-kérdezte még mindig kómásan Naruto

-Hamarosan megtudjátok.-válaszolta sejtelmes hangon Kakashi

A társaság nem kérdezett többet, hisz mindannyian tudták hogy információkat kihúzni az ezüst hajú jouninból szinte lehetetlen. Csendben folytatták útjukat a Hokage irodája felé, de még mielőtt elérhették volna belefutottak Sakurába. A kunoichi nyugodtan nézett csapat társai szemébe, s próbált kedves lenni velük elvégre a Godaime küldte őt a csapat elé.

-Sziasztok!-köszönt visszafogottan Sakura

-Szia Sakura-chan. Mi járatban itt?-kérdezte bizonytalanul Naruto

-Tsunade-sama küldött elétek, mivel a találkozót áttette a Hokage arcképek előtti térre.-válaszolta a kunoichi

-Köszönjük Sakura. Na akkor irány az arcképek előtti tér gyerekek.-vezényelte Kakashi

A csapat egy fáradt sóhajjal követte az ezüst hajú jounint és a kunoichit a kijelölt helyre, ahol már ott volt Tsunade Minato társaságában és a központi téren Konoha egész lakossága. A Godaime lassan belekezdett mondanivalójába, amit a tömeg érdeklődve hallgatott. Amikor a nő beszédében ahhoz a részhez ért, mikor közölte a falusiakkal hogy a Negyedik Hokage visszatért mindenki üdvrivalgásban tört ki. Ám nem ez volt az egyetlen bejelenteni valója Tsunadénak, s még azt is közölte a falusiakkal hogy nem csak a Legendás negyedik tért vissza hanem Naruto is; mire a tömeg általános zúgolódásba kezdett a szőke neve hallatán. Sasuke dühösen hallgatta a Konohaiak átkozódását, amit barátja nyakába szórtak és közel állt hozzá hogy beleavatkozzon az egyre jobban elfajuló helyzetbe. Ám még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna Naruto megállította, mire az Uchiha döbbenten nézett szőke kedvesére. A szőkeség csak egy halvány nemet intett a fejével, miközben lassan lehajtotta azt hogy senki ne lássa a szemeiben gyülekező könnyeket.

-Naruto ne hagyd magad. Hisz nem tehetsz erről az egészről.-próbált a lelkére beszélni Sasuke

-Semmi értelme Sasuke. Úgy sem tudom megváltoztatni a falusiak véleményét. Vissza se kellett volna jönnöm, hisz tisztában voltam vele hogy ellenségesen fognak fogadni ha megtudják hogy ki vagyok valójában.-suttogta Naruto, miközben könnyei kibuggyantak szemeiből

-Ne hagyd el magad Naruto. Ne foglalkozz azzal mit mondanak az emberek. A barátaid tudják, hogy nem vagy szörnyeteg. Egyébként se akarlak ismét elveszíteni kicsi rókám.-súgta a szőke fülébe az ifjabb Uchiha, miközben óvatosan felemelte kedvese állát

Naruto engedte hogy barátja felemelje az állát és így könnyes kék szemeivel a megnyugtató feketékbe nézett, amiknek mélyén a düh szikrái lobogtak. Eközben a főtéren a falusiak tovább szidták a szőkét, ami már Itachit is kezdte dühíteni hisz a tömeg nem is ismerte rendesen a szőkeséget. Az idősebb Uchiha lassan előrébb lépkedett néhány métert, miközben szemeiben megjelent a dühtől izzó Sharingan ami pár pillanat múlva átváltott a Mangekyoura. Kakashi feszülten figyelte Itachi minden mozdulatát, hisz az Uchiha még mindig őrizet alatt állt. Az ezüst hajú jounin szemmel tartotta az idősebb Uchihát, aki a korlát közelébe sétált és onnan nézett le a tömegre Sharingantól izzó szemekkel. Tsunade egy apró kéz mozdulattal nyugalomra intette Kakashit, s kíváncsian várta Itachi következő lépését. Ám az idősebb Uchiha csak dühösen nézett a tömegre, akik a Sharingan láttán abbahagyták Naruto hangos szidását; s inkább csak magukban átkozták tovább a szőke fiút. A Hokage közelében lévőket meglepetésként érte a felbolydult tömeg elcsendesedése, s csak nehezen akarták elhinni a dolgot. Itachi elégedetten elmosolyodott, amitől az alant álló emberek enyhén megborzongtak.

-Ha valaki egy ujjal is hozzá mer nyúlni Naruto-kunhoz velem gyűlik meg a baja.-szólalt meg jeges hangon az idősebb Uchiha

-Egy áruló ne mondja meg nekünk, hogy mit tehetünk és mit nem!-kiabált be egy bátrabb férfi

-Lehet hogy áruló vagyok, de magukkal ellentétben én nem ítélek meg senkit sem anélkül hogy meg ne ismerném egy kicsit.-válaszolta hidegen Itachi

-Téged is meg kellene ölni, mint azt a szörnyet!-kiabálta egy másik férfi is előző társa beszólásán felbátorodva

-Próbálják csak meg, de abban biztosak lehetnek hogy nem fogom hagyni magam és nem érdekel ha utána a Hokage esetleg kivégeztet; mert megöltem néhány nagyszájú barmot.-felelte az idősebb Uchiha teljes nyugalommal, majd öccséhez és Narutohoz sétált

-Ezt nem kellett volna Itachi.- szólalt meg csendesen Naruto

-Engem nem érdekelnek az idióta véleményeik, de ha megtámadnak akkor végzek velük. S nem érdekelnek a következmények, mivel így is sok vér tapad a kezemhez mit számít még néhány baromé.-válaszolta hidegen Itachi, mire a körülöttük állók megdermedtek

A mondat után néma csend telepedett a társaságra, s még a lent lévő tömeg se kezdett ismét zúgolódni, mivel minden egyes szót tisztán hallottak. A néma csendet végül Tsunade törte meg azzal, hogy elbocsájtotta a tömeget míg ő maga a kis csapathoz sétált.

-Naruto néhány Anbut rendelek melléd, míg le nem csillapodnak a kedélyek.-szólalt meg ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a Godaime

-De Tsunade-sama akkor én mi a fenét fogok most csinálni? Elvégre én lennék az egyik Anbu kapitány mégse várhatja el tőlem hogy a beosztottaim vigyázzanak rám.-próbált tiltakozni a szőkeség

-Ez nem javaslat volt, hanem parancs!-felelte dühtől szikrázó szemekkel Tsunade

Naruto egy hatalmasat nyelt a nő dühét látva, s inkább nem ellenkezett a testőrök ellen. A társaság lassan elindult a lépcső felé, de még mielőtt lemehettek volna néhány igen dühös shinobi robogott fel rajta.

-Még is mi a fenét képzeltél magadról te nagyon hülye! Hogy tehetted ezt a barátaiddal te idióta barom?-kérdezte egy kapucnis fiú dühösen, miközben megragadta Naruto gallérját

-Nyugodj meg Kiba. Ne húzd fel magad. Egyébként is van most elég baja Narutonak nem kell hogy még te is tetézd a düh kitöréseddel.-szólalt meg egy másik fiú nyugodt hangon, miközben megigazította nap szemüvegét

-Kiba? Shino? Miért jöttetek ide?-kérdezte döbbenten Naruto

-Miattad te bolond! Mikor meghallottuk hogy életben vagy úgy gondoltuk hogy meglátogatunk, de te ismét szőrén-szálán eltűntél.-morgolódott az Inuzuka fiú

-Hé minket se felejtsetek el!-szólt közbe Lee nagy vehemenciával

-Ti tényleg aggódtatok miattam?-kérdezte döbbenten a szőkeség

-Mégis mit gondolsz te nagyon idióta? Itt lennénk ha nem aggódtunk volna érted?-kérdezte Kiba egy mosoly kíséretében

Naruto meghatódva nézett az előtte álló csapatra, s kezeit a szeme elé emelte hogy elrejtse barátai elől a könnyeit. Ám könnyeit nem igazán sikerült elrejtenie társasi elől, s megsemmisülten hagyta hogy könnyei végig folyanak sápadt arcán. Sayani lassan Narutohoz sétált és óvatosan megsimogatta a könny áztatta arcot, mire a szőkeség halványan a lányra mosolygott.

-Ugyan már Naru. Ne csináld ezt. Itt vannak a barátaid és ők melletted állnak, ahogy mi is a bátyóval. Ugye tudod hogy te is a bátyám vagy?-kérdezte ártatlanul csillogó szemekkel Sayani

-Persze Saya, ezért akarsz folyton megfojtani.-válaszolta halkan nevetve Naruto

-Én nem is! Te vagy az aki soha nem tudsz rendesen megtartani.-válaszolta duzzogva a lány

-Ó igazán kis hölgy? Nem is tudom ki miatt fulladtam majdnem meg az elmúlt két napban többször is.-felelte incselkedve a szőkeség

-Nehogy azt mond hogy egyik-másik helyzet nem tetszett.-motyogta sértődötten Sayani

-Mégis milyen helyzetre gondolsz?-kérdezte rosszat sejtve Naruto

-Hát mikor Sasukéval együtt estem rád.-válaszolta elégedetten a lány

-Ó te kis pimasz ezt még visszakapod! Szóval akkor direkt ugrottál a nyakunkba hogy legyen mivel piszkálnod utána.-morogta a szőkeség

Sayani csak elmosolyodott és kiöltötte a nyelvét a szőkeségre, mire az elkezdte kergetni a lányt miközben a többiek halkan kuncogni kezdtek a két fél bolondozásán. A jó hangulatnak Sakio vetett véget, aki elkapva húgát megállította a fogócskát.

-Sayani kérlek viselkedj rendesen.-szidta meg bátyja

-Na jó ha már ilyen jó hangulat van mi lenne ha elmennénk valahova megünnepelni Naruto visszatértét és előléptetését?-kérdezte Kiba lelkesen

-Ez nem hiszem hogy jó ötlet figyelembe véve, hogy mi történt Tsunade-sama beszéde alatt.-motyogta bátortalanul Naruto

-Ha én vagyok az akadálya akkor ne aggódj Naruto-kun megígérem hogy rendesen fogok viselkedni és senkit nem küldök a más világra.-szólt közbe nyugodtan Itachi

-Ó te és a rendes viselkedés két külön fogalom Itachi.- mondta gúnyosan Sasuke

-Akarsz valamit öcsi?-kérdezte dühösen az idősebb Uchiha

-Bocs fiúk azt hiszem jobb ha én most haza viszem a marakodó párosunk, míg el nem fajulnak a dolgok.-mondta Naruto

-Mi lenne ha nálad tartanánk meg az összejövetelt?-csapott le a mondatra Kiba

-A lakásom nem elég nagy mindannyiunknak, s egyébként is jelenleg nem otthon lakok.-keresett egy hihető kifogást a szőke fiú

-Ugyan már Naruto-kun a kis öcsém háza elég nagy és ott mindannyian el férnénk.-szólt közbe Itachi, mire Sasuke egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta

-Ezért még megfizetsz Itachi!-suttogta az ifjabb Uchiha

Kibáék kaptak az ajánlaton és megbeszélték hogy legkésőbb másfél óra múlva Sasuke lakásán fognak találkozni, amit a fent említett személy nem igazán díjazott. Miután minden részletet megbeszéltek külön váltak útjaik, s mindannyian a saját dolgukra indultak hogy alig két óra múlva ismét élvezhessék egymás társaságát. Gyorsan eltelt a másfél óra, s Kibáék már az Uchiha ház ajtaján kopogtak mire bentről egy ingerült „jövök" volt a válasz. Sasuke miután beengedte a társaságot visszabaktatott a nappaliba, amit kicsit átrendeztek az összejövetelre s most egy elég tágas tér állt a szórakozni vágyók rendelkezésére. Itachi néhány perccel a vendégek érkezése után lépett ki a szobájából Hinatával az oldalán, mire néhányan azon nyomban helyet foglaltak a padlón döbbenetükben.

-Miről maradtunk le?-kérdezte hitetlenkedő hangon Lee

-Elég sok mindenről.-válaszolta mosolyogva Sayani

-Te ezt honnan tudod?-kérdezte ismét a bozontos szemöldökű

-Titok. De annyit elárulhatok, hogy nem Hinata-chan az egyetlen aki meglepetést tud okozni.-felelte rejtélyesen a lány

-Sayani kérlek fejezd be. Nem illik mások magán életét kiteregetni.-szólt a lányra megrovó hangon Naruto

-Ugyan már Naru. Mi rossz van abban ha valaki szerelmes?-kérdezte őszinte ártatlansággal a hangjában Sayani

Narutot a választól az ajtón felhangzó újabb kopogás mentette meg, s hálát adott az égnek vagyis inkább a vendégnek hogy félbeszakította a lány bizalmaskodó kérdéseit. A szőkeség gyorsan az ajtóhoz sietett és lassan kinyitotta azt, mire a küszöbön álló személyektől földbe gyökerezett a lába. Sasuke egy darabig figyelte az ajtóban szobrozó barátját, de miután még percek múlva sem mozdult el onnan kezdett aggódni érte. Az ifjabb Uchiha a szőkéhez sétált és óvatosan félre vonta őt az ajtóból, mire az újabb vendégek beléptek rajta.

-Á Shikamaru! Nem is tudtuk hogy ma jössz vissza Sunából- üdvözölte vidáman Kiba a belépőket

-Néhány napja a Kazekage kapott egy levelet Tsunade-samától, s úgy döntött hogy ő is velem jön. Na meg persze Temari és Kankuro is.-felelte Shika

-Azt hiszem lesz néhány meglepetés amitől ti is padlót fogtok.-válaszolta vigyorogva az Inuzuka

-Sasuke nem mehetnénk innen?-suttogta riadtan Naruto a fekete fülébe

-Nem. Nem fogom a bátyámra hagyni a házat. Azért ennyire nem bízok benne.-súgta vissza Sasuke

-Mit sugdolóztok ti ketten?-kérdezte kíváncsian Ino

-Semmi lényegeset.-válaszolta hidegen az Uchiha

-Enyje öcsi nem illik így bánni egy hölggyel.-dorgálta Itachi

-Te csak fogd be!-sziszegte dühösen Sasuke

A fivérek dühösen néztek egymás szemébe, amit Naruto egy bágyadt sóhajjal vett tudomásul. Még mielőtt közbe szólhatott volna Sayani megelőzte őt egy igen zavarba ejtő kérdéssel.

-Naru neked és Sasukénak lehet kisbabátok?-kérdezte ártatlan kíváncsisággal a lány

A két fiú döbbenten nézett a szürke hajú lányra, s a kérdés miatt se köpni se nyelni nem tudtak döbbenetükben. De nem voltak ezzel másképp a jelenlévők sem, s végül a helyzetet Itachi közbe avatkozása mentette meg.

-Sayani, tudod Sasukénak és Narutonak nem lehet közös kis babája.-válaszolta az Uchiha, miközben a lányhoz sétált

-Óh. Miért nem?-kérdezte enyhe csalódottsággal a hangjában Sayani

-Hogy is mondjam? A lényeg az hogy két fiúnak nem lehet egymástól kisbabája.-válaszolta az idősebb Uchiha enyhén zavartan

-Értem. Mond csak Itachi neked ugye lehet kisbabád?-tette fel ismét a kérdést a lány

-Igen, de nem csak nekem lehet hanem Sasukénak és Narutonak is.-válaszolta bizonytalanul Itachi

-Akkor miért mondtad az előbb hogy nekik nem lehet?-kérdezte kíváncsian Sayani

-Nem azt mondtam hogy nem lehet, csak azt mondtam hogy közös babájuk nem lehet; mivel mindketten fiúk.-válaszolta nyugodtan az Uchiha, bár arca teljesen elpirult

-Tudod Itachi szerintem nagyon kedves vagy.-jegyezte meg komoly hangon a lány

Az idősebb Uchiha nem tudott szóhoz jutni Sayani kijelentésétől, de még jobban meglepődött mikor a lány szorosan átölelte a derekát. Itachi nem igazán tudta mihez kezdjen Sayani közvetlenségével, de végül óvatosan és lágyan simogatni kezdte az ezüstös fürtöket. Sasuke teljesen ledermedt bátyja gyengédsége láttán, s döbbenetében ő is helyet foglalt a padlón miközben az ölébe húzta Narutot- már úgyis mindegy alapon. A szőkeség szorosan befészkelte magát fekete társa ölébe, miközben barátaik leesett állal figyelték a jelenetet. Naruto elmosolyodott, majd halkan de érthetően megszólalt.

-Na akkor most ünnepelünk vagy a szátokat tátjátok. Egyébként üdvözlet itt nálunk Gaara.- mondta a szőkeség

-Na mesélj hogy-hogy így megváltoztál Naruto?-jött a Kazekage nyugodt kérdése

Naruto lassan beszélni kezdett, s beszámolóját kiegészítette Sasuke és Itachi is; bár a fivérek egy-egy beszólást elengedtek a másik felé de nem keveredtek újabb heves szóváltásba. Kibáék csodálkozva hallgatták a hármas beszámolóját, amibe néha-néha Sayani is beleszólt. A társaság egyre jobban feloldódott és lassan fogyni kezdtek az alkohol tartalmú italok, s a kedvük is egyre jobb lett. Egészen éjfélig beszélgettek és iszogattak, miközben mindenki elmesélte mi történt vele míg nem találkoztak. A csapat egy része hajnali egy előtt haza botorkált, persze volt néhány kivétel is akik csak két óra környékén távoztak az Uchiha házból. A rendrakást a ház lakói másnapra tették, s miután mindannyian lefürödtek aludni tértek ki-ki a saját szobájába.

6 hónappal később

Naruto végre szabadon mozoghatott Konohában, anélkül hogy két Anbu mindig a nyomában lett volna. Sasuke még mindig morgolódott hogy a bátyjával kell megosztaniuk lakásukat, de azt el kellett ismernie hogy Itachi rengeteget változott az eltelt hónapok alatt. Az idősebb Uchiha őrizetét is csökkentették, s most már szabadon mozoghatott Konoha határain belül; de ha csak egy rossz mozdulatot is tesz akkor véglegesen bebörtönözik. Itachinak eszében sem volt elrontani nehezen kivívott szabadságát, s inkább minden figyelmét Hinatának és öccse piszkálásának szentelte. Időközben a Hyuuga lányról kiderült hogy az Uchiha klán gyilkosával jár, amit szülei nem néztek jó szemmel; de semmit nem tehettek a kapcsolatuk ellen. Mivel azt még ők sem akarták, hogy a lányuk lány-anyaként végezze. Sakio továbbra is Kakashival volt, akivel végül összeköltöztek s nyugodtan tengették mindennapjaikat egy-egy küldetéssel megfűszerezve. A barna fiú ott hagyta az Anbut , s inkább a jouninhoz hasonlóan tanítani kezdett a ninja akadémián. Naruto továbbra is az Anbu egyik kapitánya volt, s rengeteg időt töltött Minato társaságában, akiről időközben megtudta hogy az apja. A szőke fiút eleinte sokkolta a hír, de Sasukénak köszönhetően hamar megbarátkozott a gondolattal. Sayani továbbra is Konohában volt Sasuke és Naruto felügyelete alatt, s hogy a szőkeség még véletlenül se unatkozzon Tsunade még Tobi felügyeletét is rábízta. Az Uchiha fivérek az együtt élés kényszere miatt egyre kevesebbet veszekedtek, s kezdett helyre állni a testvérek kapcsolata amit főleg Narutonak és Hinatának köszönhettek, akik mindig leállították a vitákat a két fiú közt. Tobi csak csendes szemlélőként vett részt a párok életében, s rengeteget beszélgetett Sayanival, aki nagyon megkedvelte a nála jóval idősebb férfit. Szürke szemű lány sok csínyt követett el főleg a szőke Anbu számlájára, de ezt mindenki elnézte neki hisz vidámságot vitt a szürke mindennapokba; amik főleg küldetésekből és Anbu megbeszélésekből álltak. Minato sokat vendégeskedett az Uchiha házban, s mosolyogva nézte a boldogságtól csillogó arcokat. Végre mindenki megtalálta a boldogságát, s nyugodtan éltek egymás mellett.

Vége


End file.
